Invisible Enemy
by Todd McCloud
Summary: My first true Starfox fanfic even Fara Phoenix is in here, lol. This story is hard to describe, but it basically consists of Fox's true past. I promise the revelation will shock you, as well as the fiery vixen he befriends.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Finally, the day of Unonian superiority will be recognized!" screamed a fiery vixen amidst a chorus of cheers from her crew. "Position for attack!"

"Excellent, my child," an aging fox muttered from the corner of his mouth. He placed a hand over her shoulder as the both stepped down the main catwalk above the crew working feverishly to get the commanding word out for the thousands of battleships, carriers, cruisers, fighters, supply ships, and various other forms of naval warfare, all a well-tuned instrument in the greatest symphony of Unonian might ever witnessed across the galaxy. Even as the slender vixen gazed out the main viewing window to the first wave of fighters accelerating toward the empty space, an awe-inspiring hush fell across the transmitter waves.

"You've become so strong, my child," the old fox added as he turned to view the blue-furred vixen. "No one has ever risen to the ranks the way you have, ever in our tens of thousands of years of existence!"

Shaking her head, she placed a hand on his shoulder as she glanced at him. "You were the only one who believed in me. You were the only one who trusted me. Even when I was a filthy orphan, you weren't afraid to hold my hand. Even though my parents were killed mercilessly by Careinians, you've been a second father to me. Thank you, Damiano. Thank you."

"No, my child, thank you."

Smirking, all the vixen could do was observe her command organize into perfect position. She was completely content within the walls of her personal battleship, _The Elitist_. Even as a vast crew of soldiers worked feverishly below her on hundreds of commands from advanced computers and machinery, her silent reverence for the spectacular array of weaponry was undimmed. At_ last, the day has come, _she thought as she moved to the front of the window. Reaching out her hand, she swore she could touch the beautiful array of ships in front of her. _Almighty, grant me the strength to fight for the Unonian will. May we never be threatened or oppressed anymore by these Careinians. May all us foxes truly live free. May we all finally be free. _Her fists clenched tightly as she stood straight and proud. _May the name Selvala McEvo ring throughout the galaxy! May they fear the Unonians! May they fear me!_

"Kral Commodore McEvo!" a high ranking officer barked as he nervously placed his hand on the opposite shoulder in a common salute. His black, red, and white uniform was spotless, his appearance was even sharper. "Terrestko gives their warmest regards as they look forward to the demise of the Careinian might and the beginning of freedom!"

Kral Commodore McEvo nodded with a smirk. "Even though the Careinians have managed to migrate to their own planet, they still kept attacking and oppressing us. But this will end today. The vulpine race will seek them out and destroy them! We've lived under their thumbnails for far too long! Now _they_ are the thorn in _our_ side." She turned away from the impressive display of thousands of fighter planes skimming in front of her ship, moving their wings back in attack formation.

"Indeed, my child," Damiano chimed with a chuckle. "And we owe the day to you!" With a wrinkled hand, he led her down the catwalk closer to her troops. "Now that we have taken the Careinians completely off guard, we shall finally have access to interior of the galaxy, where we can establish greater ties with stronger planets."

"And the allied support of those already established within our federation will reap great rewards!" the officer from before added. "This plan is utterly flawless!"

Pride began to seep from the collar of her red, black, and white leather dress, complete with rankings and medals displaying her adroitness. "Just wait for my signal. Pryok is almost within our range. Let the sun cast over it like a crescent. Let us see the light before they do."

"Yes m'lady."

Turning to her side, she noticed the old fox had placed a wiry hand on her bony shoulder. He grinned like a wrinkled prune, but it was a warm smile, the kind only a caretaker could bestow, the kind which words fail to describe. "I'm so proud of you, my child. Now all Unonians will truly live in peace." He drew a breath from within his cavernous nostrils. "Peace. That's what the guardians promised. That's what Fox McCloud and Todd McEdek fought so hard to accomplish centuries ago." Chuckling, he adjusted his black robe. "Even they could have never envisioned where we would be today. Now the entire vulpine race, the Unonians, occupy Terrestko, as the other races left, save the small populations of the skunk and raccoons. Canvhis moved next door, sadly, and immediately began to wage war with us, vying for more territory. But we fought back. Their demise will soon follow." He paused as a large supply ship flew across the large window in front of them. "What would you tell them if they were alive today? What would the humble Fox McCloud say or the impulsive Todd McEdek do?"

She turned to her caretaker. "I would tell them that as long as I am living, they will never be put to shame. Those men were more powerful than anyone we've ever seen or known." Shaking her head, she noticed the first glimpse of sunlight appear over the horizon of the large, dark planet that was quickly coming into view. "I only hope to become a fraction of what they were."

"Of course, my child. As they did, may the fire within you torch the sacrificial light that leads all vulpine men and women to freedom."

Smirking, she watched as the planet soon occupied the entire viewing area. Though it was probably only the reflection off one of their vehicles, she swore she could spot the glow of the large cities dotting the terrain. "Like waiting for a fat cow to die in the open field at home," she muttered.

As she was about to order for an attack, the harrowing chorus of dozens of sirens and alarms suddenly chimed in. The crew underfoot was frantic, moving across the command room of the ship at a rapid rate. Shouts soon littered the air.

"M'lady!" the officer from before spoke, out of breath from running up a flight of stairs. "We've just lost sector seven!"

"What?" she screamed with a short, stabbing burst. "How? Thousands of ships-"

He pointed to the display window, and she immediately turned around. To her horror, as the sun began to make its way across the terrestrial landscape, it exposed the hiding spot of some tens of thousands of small Careinian elite class fighting ships, barreling toward them just around the bend of the floating sphere.

"Almighty!" She grabbed a microphone on a control deck nearby. "Move all of sectors six and eight closer to the center! Regroup the first three to face the brunt of the force! Have _The Requiem _and _The McVanke_ concentrate their firepower on any A-class Careinian dreadnaughts!"

"We can't repel that kind of a force!" screamed a general from below as explosions began to rock the hull.

"M'lady!" another fox hollered amidst the chaos, "sector eight has just been annihilated! Sectors nine and ten are too disorganized to repel!"

Kral Commodore McEvo glanced back at the viewing window, leaving the sirens and screams at bay. She beheld an all-out battle, as the strong-armed Careinians burst onto the scene and quickly overcame her once impervious force. Blasts erupted across the scene. Lasers flew at the great battleship in haste. Unonian fighters, advanced to the highest standards across the galaxy, were swept across the wave of invaders. Hell never seemed so dark.

Selvala quickly gripped a railing as a supply ship's dying screams rocked the interior of her ship with incredible force. Turning to her crew, she couldn't spot her beloved caretaker, Damiano. He always seemed to have the right advice and could speak the key phrases that would ease her nerves. As another explosion echoed across the confines of the ship, she grabbed the microphone once more.

"M'lady!" an officer cried. "_The Requiem _is on a collision course with the planet! Their g-diffuser has sustained a critical hit!"

"What are the reports on _this_ ship, commander?" she frantically asked.

"_The Elitist _has lost its main shields, fusion torpedoes have been damaged beyond repair, and we're quickly losing power!"

The noise was horrible, so intense that she couldn't make out any of his words. "Retreat! I repeat – a full retreat! I command all sectors to take evasive measures and escape!"  
"Where should we rendezvous, m'lady?" a man shrieked as another explosion shook the contents of _The Elitist_.

"We can't lead them to Terrestko! Their shields _must_ stay on high alert! We will move to Yang-Tzu!"

"Main shields have been lost!"

"_The McVanke's_ hull has been breached!"

"M'lady!"

The Kral Commodore turned to see where the shouts were coming from, but as she caught a glimpse of the display window, she noticed a gaggle of Careinian fighters heading directly toward them. As the first few Unonian ships nearby quickly left to the safe planet, the vixen heard gunfire coming from the nearby cannons of _The Elitist_, but she knew it was too late. Running as fast as her legs would carry her, she jumped as the dark cloud tore through the command room, bursting through the display window with ease.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Are you there, m'lady?"

Blinking her eyes, she soon realized she was strapped to a table, gazing up at a collection of bright lights and typical Yang-Tzusians, their large triangular ears and great, black eyes displaying their odd appearance, yet masking their gentle nature. They stared at her intently.

"You Unonians have risked so much for our safety. It's such a shame to see you kind people bullied by such a cold race."

Groggily, she moved her tongue in her mouth as the warm saliva began to stick to her teeth. Aside from the familiar beings and the table lit by intense lamps, the room appeared to be completely dark. She sighed.

"I'm terribly sorry, m'lady," another Yang-Tzusian replied, letting his white skin devoid of fur shine in the bright lamplight and small muzzle form syllables with very little effort. His simple white dress of silky fabric moved slightly in a gentle breeze. "The Unonian might is in shambles. It seems only a fraction of your great people returned alive. You yourself are only a fraction of what you used to be. Such a shame, you would have been considered beautiful before the attack."

Selvala wearily nodded her head, unsure of exactly what was transpiring. As she lifted her head, she quickly observed dozens of tubes and pipes pumping fluid and removing impurities from her body. But what kind of a body was it? Half of it looked to be mechanized, with many shiny metal parts and glowing liquid tubes traveling up and down the drab structures like parasitic worms. The thin robotic appendages were a ghastly sight. The other side, her left side, was uncovered but was at least still intact, for the most part.

"Wh-wh-what?"

"Your right side was torn off from a wing that flew off a damaged ship. You don't remember?"

Pausing, she finally shook her head. "No, not a thing."

"You were in such a terrible state, m'lady. A name came from your lips. I believe it was Damiano, but I cannot be truly sincere in that assumption as it was very hard to distinguish."

She nodded as she watched a Yang-Tzusian look over her robotic arm. "Damiano is my caretaker. Has he shown?"

"No m'lady. But we need your permission before we complete our procedure. In order to protect the remainder of your body, it has been suggested to encase your structure within a plastic suit. While it is not essential under your current condition, it would greatly increase your chances of a long life as a fighter."

Blinking once more, she couldn't believe the horrible twist of fate that once again changed her life. "I'm a shell of my former self. My nation is too." Another sigh escaped her grasp. "I don't deserve normalcy anyway. But please allow me to retain my looks so my race can identify with me."

"We will, m'lady. I promise. We have also implanted synthetic cells near the mechanized junctions with your body to promote tissue growth. This should reduce the pain, but it causes the host body to stop aging."

As they undid the straps, Selvala nodded. "Thank you." She watched as her body began to levitate. Without notice, a black coating soon covered her body, save her head, as if it were painted on. Then, with a series of snaps, a hard plastic torso plate of a shiny red color commenced the formation of her new look.

"The black layer is an organic polymer able to bind to your skin and the rigid plastic. Each plastic part is a conglomeration of metal and inorganic compounds arranged in a matrix fashion, producing a hard, durable substance that is rather lightweight. It, like the suit, can be removed by the host."

"How?"

"A control deck will be provided on your left arm. Simply remove the covering and push the appropriate button."

As the shoulders snapped into place, along with the thigh plates, she gazed at her thin mechanized hand, moving the fingers back and forth, still in shock. "I once was a filthy orphan. But I had more than I do now. I lost everything, and cost my people a victory."

"You will soon have your dignity, m'lady," another Yang-Tzusian gently soothed. "And we have been secretly working to produce what may very well help our cause in defeating the Careinians for good. Victory itself may not be far away, m'lady."

"Impossible," she groaned as more parts were placed on her. "The Unonian navy is in shambles."

"Perhaps, but the supply of troops may not be too far off."

"What do you mean?"

More lights suddenly flickered on. In the distance were seven female Yang-Tzusian females, dressed in simple white dresses that streamlined to the ground. In each one's arms was a child.

"What's going on?"

"Our culture permits surrogates. Using the DNA obtained from Terrestko, we have been able to essentially clone the four guardians of Uno, along with three other heroes from the past. As our genes are recessive in every aspect to your race, they have the exact same traits from before. See?" One of the women stepped forward upon command. "This one is of Todd McEdek. We've discovered so much about his gene structure."

As tough plastic boots worked their way onto her feet, Selvala's face darkened. "This is wrong. Horribly wrong! Our nation would be furious to learn of these… these clones! It's against our faith and our culture to permit tampering with our genes, let alone the genes of our heroes! How disrespectful!"

"We are terribly sorry. What shall we do with them, m'lady?"

She furrowed her brow as one of the baby kits began to cry. "Destroy them. Every last one." She paused. "This one is of Todd McEdek, correct?"

"Yes, m'lady. His own flesh and blood."

She sighed. "He was one of my caretaker's favorite Unonians of the past. While our culture is against gene tampering, I don't think any of us would object to mechanization. Why not construct robotic vulpines in the image of Kivo Todd McEdek? He was rumored to be the greatest Chaljsko fighter of his time, and that says a lot considering Fox McCloud lived during his time as well."

"Granted, m'lady," the Yang-Tzusian nearest the one holding the child replied. "We shall create millions. Each shall contain everything known about the Chaljsko, and even a recording of his mind, reconstructed in 2145. Each should have good standing with the Almighty, as Kivo McEdek did in his lifetime. It should only take us a few years to complete this project, m'lady."

"Good," she spoke sternly. By now, her entire body had been encased in hard, red plastic with openings exposing the black suit. All, that was, except for her head. "One day, one very fine day Uno will be free from this terrible curse. All of the federation will be delivered from the Careinians. I can feel it." She watched as her ears fell under the care of black plastic. Then, she shut her eyes as the mask, the final touch to her new form, was placed on her face, hooking onto the ears and neck.

After the Yang-Tzusian women toting baby kits in their arms watched the battered vixen complete her transformation, they were immediately filed out of the room. As they stepped from the large room, a portal instantly opened, revealing a pristine hallway of completely white tile and laminated walls. Each was used to the cleanliness of the structure, but it was still pleasing to see one's reflection perfectly through the smooth ceiling. They passed down two hallways, then filed into separate quarters: a room with nothing more than a seat and single pod next to a small window.

As the second to last Yang-Tzusian passed through the portal, she carefully sat on the white seat and breathed a sigh of relief. She turned to the vulpine kit, waiting for it to face forward so it could view her.

"Oh, young one," she whispered. "Your genes come from such a wonderful world. Uno, or as we also call it, Terrestko. What a wonderful place it must be." The child cooed, and she blinked her big black eyes in a slight laugh as she scratched her large triangular ears. "A place where you can feel… feelings, and emotions. I've read about the anger, the sadness, and the fear. But I've also read about happiness, about charity and kindness, and also about love. Love." She turned away. "Your people fight valiantly for us, but sometimes I wonder… I wonder if we've been fighting ourselves sometimes. Oh, I want nothing more than to love you, young one, but that is not my duty. I am your surrogate, and you are merely a collection of organic cells working together in unison. But your people believe in souls and hearts. Perhaps you have those things too."

She placed the kit in the pod and pressed a button to shut the door. On the door was a screen prompting a destination path. In glowing green writing a series of choices immediately appeared, with the first choice being the nearest star, the sun shared by Unonians, Careinians, and Yang-Tzusians alike. She reached for that choice, but pulled away in the last moment.

"I don't know anything of hearts or souls, but you will have life," she whispered, though she could hear the kit crying on the opposite side of the thin door. "But promise me one thing, little one. Promise you will return to me one day. And promise me one day I will feel, truly feel this complicated emotion of love. Any one of the thousands of types your culture has defined."

Selecting a planet she had never heard of before, her hand melted from the door as the pod blasted high into the sky. "Goodbye, little one," she added impassively.


	3. TYL

_Twenty years later…_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Long live the Starfox team!" chuckled a graying rabbit dressed in red and white. "Long live the team indeed!"

In the safety of the eating area of their dwelling, somewhere in the wastelands of the planet Papetoon, rested the Starfox team. Lighted only by a naked bulb in the center of the room, the congregation had all but finished a big meal. Yet even with the size of the room, the fact that it was carved out of dirt and stone in a nearby mountain meant that the fresh smells of potatoes, corn, meat, and bread would linger for days. The old rabbit, named Peppy Hare, eased his back on a cushioned chair while sitting next to the avian Falco Lombardi, who clutched his Macbeth-on-the-rocks with a winged hand. While he didn't normally drink, the exhaustion over the past few days taxed his limits.

"Yeah, yeah," Falco muttered. "But what's next? We can't just bask in this hero bullshit – we're mercenaries, and a mercenary's job is never finished."

The Toad next to him, Slippy, rolled his eyes with a toothless smile. He slouched over as he playfully smacked his hands on the dark-wooden table full of knots and badly-warped planks in some areas. "Oh, come on, Falco! Can't we enjoy ourselves for a change? After all, Andross is finally defeated!"

"And the Lylat System is safe once again," soothed a fennec fox named Fara Phoenix. She wore a long, flowing pink dress, signifying her new role as a retired pilot and a hopeful vixen. Her long ears perked up as the evening sounds began to penetrate through the long hallways of the dwelling where windows were carved out. She turned to the male fox on her left. "And it's all thanks to you."

The fox bit his lip. "I know, I know."

"What's the matter, Fox?" Falco asked. "You're not going to fall into one of your little angsty tirades again, are you?"

"No," Fox replied as he raised an eyebrow in anger. "It's just that… I wish my father and mother were there to see it."

Everyone nodded sympathetically. Everyone, that was, except for Falco. Propping his head up with his hand, he used the other to draw invisible circles in the wood grain of the table they sat at.

"Just get over it, Fox," he groaned. "It happened. At least you avenged their deaths. Many people can't even do that."

Fox probed his finger into the avian's face. "Shut up! My father and mother were very noble people! They didn't just _die_ – they were murdered by a twisted son of a bitch! Anyone with even the slightest bit of intelligence knows that."

Glaring into the eyes of the vulpine, Falco batted his finger away. Rolling his eyes, he shrugged his shoulders and reached for his drink. "Mama's boy," he muttered.

Fox sat straight up. Reaching for the collar of his wingman, he readied himself for a perfect punch. "You take that back!" he blasted as everyone moved to restrain the two.

"Knock it off, Fox!" Peppy warned as he pressed his hands against Fox's chest, despite knocking down his chair in the process.

"Boys, boys," Fara chimed in. "We're a team! And a team must always stick together." Everyone eased the tension as they focused their attention on the fennec fox, who backed away from the danger zone. "Falco, Fox was very close to his parents. After all, why do you think he practically threw his mother's dress at me and had me wear it?"

"Yeah, well, he's nothing but a selfish jerk!" Falco retorted. "Excuse me, doesn't anyone care that my parents died in an earthquake in Fortuna?"

"They probably hid in caves and were trapped like the cowards they were!"

Both men lunged for each other, only to be stopped by their teammates. Grunts and struggles continued until Fara placed her hand on Fox's chest.

"Fox McCloud, you know you didn't mean that. And… if I am going to stay around your presence a little while longer, you can't keep picking fights with those who deep down inside really do love and care for you." She turned to Falco, but all he did was look away.

Pausing slightly, Fox finally forced a grimace and nodded his head. "You're right." He stuck out his hand. "Falco, no hard feelings, right?"

Falco glared, but the stern look soon melted to a slight grin. "Just loosen up, rookie." He grasped his hand.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Fox paused to look around the room. Chairs were arranged haphazardly across the dank floor, with the wooden table filled with a collection of empty glasses and messy plates. Utensils were peppered about to top off the masterpiece of a long meal.

"Let's get some sleep," Fox finally spoke. He watched as Peppy nodded his head and moved his hands off his chest. "It's been a long day. And I'm sure everyone is as tired of the publicity as I am."

"I hear that," Falco added. "Just because we defeated Emperor Andross, they think we're saviors or something. Maybe by tomorrow things'll change."

Fox stretched his arms and yawned as the crew began to file out of the gathering room. The toll of stardom combined with the endless task of retaining the image of a skilled mercenary ensured he would always be fatigued. Yet when he opened his eyes, he noticed Peppy moving toward a large storage room on the left, the entrance blocked by a blue curtain. "Where to, old man?"

The hare bit his lip. "Just… thinking of the past, Junior… I mean Fox."

"Really?" he asked as he leapt across a crudely constructed chair. "Peppy, you fought alongside my father in battle countless times, but I haven't asked you if you think I'm anything like him. Am I decent? Just how good was he?"

Peppy turned away. "Oh, he was great."

"Does he compare to me?"

The aging rabbit paused. "Yes."

Furrowing his brow, Fox placed a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong, Pep?"

He turned to Fox and stared forlornly into his eyes. "Nothing, Fox. Nothing."

As Peppy attempted to move into the other room, Fox blocked his path. "Peppy, you raised me and took care of me without any objections. You're like an uncle to me. I honestly am very thankful for all you've done for me." He placed the other had on his shoulder. "Come on. What's bothering you?"

Shaking his head, Peppy turned away once more. "It's best you don't know, Junior."

Puzzled, Fox crept closer to him. "Sure it is. Tell me. You'll feel better afterwards." He paused. "After all, we're a team, and a team hides nothing from each other."

"Okay." Peppy nodded his head with a huff. "Okay, Fox. But what I'm going to show you will change your entire life as you know it." Not even waiting for a response, the old hare shoved the rungs of the curtain back with a squeaky metallic sound and entered the dark room.

Fox followed him in, intrigued at the shadows cast from a single bulb hanging in the middle of the room, illuminating the sea of old boxes and clothes scattered in piles and stacks across the room. A window in the far end of the room provided extra light, though it was mostly blocked by another stack of cardboard boxes. Fox knew he had been in here before, but only if he made a wrong turn to another room. It seemed as if the sight of some of his father's old clothes or the musky smell of his mother's perfume would prevent him from moving deeper into the room each time.

Though the room was a mess, Peppy seemed to know where he was going, as he rummaged through the clutter like he had done this hundreds of times before. When he reached a large heap of boxes, he pushed the stacks of cardboard aside, revealing a badly damaged hunk of metal.

"What's that?" Fox asked.

Peppy turned to him and stiffened his lower lip defiantly. "Your… mother and father found you in this almost twenty years ago to the date, Fox." He picked it up with a grunt and handed it to Fox, who immediately set it on a low-lying pile of old records.

"What?" he asked in sheer bewilderment.

The old hare nodded. "It's an escape pod from another planet, somewhere out there."

"But…" Fox's words trailed off. "But that means… my mother and father… aren't really my parents?"

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Peppy's thick eyebrows sadly shielded his eyes. "I'm sorry, Junior. I still remember that day, though. James and Vixy burst through my door and screamed something at me." He laughed. "Of course this meant I had to follow them. They took me out to a black streak across the desert horizon, where a rather small piece of metal was. Apparently by then the metal had cooled to the point where we could touch it. When we started uncovering the sand, however, we knew it was more than just a neat piece of craftsmanship we could sell for parts. There was a whole baby inside. James pushed a button on accident, and a door opened, revealing the cargo. You."

Fox was speechless. His attention immediately swayed to battered pod, with his fingers slowly going over the ridges.

"It was odd, though," Peppy continued, "because around your neck was a chain with the name 'Fox McCloud' inscribed on a smooth piece of sheet metal. It was as if you were made for them."

"But… where did it come from?"

"There's a name somewhere on the pod, but I'm not sure. I just remember I heard about it a while back." He chuckled. "Probably from a battle I fought in long ago."

Fox turned the pod around on its axis until he spotted a name. "Yang-Tzu?" he spoke.

"That's it. Yang-Tzu. I remember fighting for them in some battle a long time ago. Something your… I mean, James wanted to do. He said it was for his people or something." Chucking again, Peppy shook his head. "One day you'll be old, Fox. Then you'll understand how your mind turns to a sieve."

Fox focused on the pod. Then, with a deliberate jerk, he picked it up and chucked it to the ground.

"Fox?"

"You liar!" Fox shouted. "I can't believe you'd make something up like this!"

"Fox, listen to me."

"No!" He flung his arm around, crashing it into more empty boxes. "I _am _their son! I look like them! I talk like them! I even _act _like them! I am the son of James and Vixy McCloud!"

"Fox, I wouldn't lie to you!" Peppy dropped his brow. "Now, come on, forget the matter if you have to."

Biting his lip, Fox's face filled with rage. "I'll prove to you I'm their son. I'll fly to this Yang-Tzu place and _show _you!" With a quick jerk, Fox turned and stormed out of the room, knocking more boxes down in the process.

"Fox!" Peppy shouted. "Junior!"

"What does that old man know?" Fox grumbled as he slowly parked his swiftbike next to the Papetoon spaceport, not too far from his home. Though it was the evening, the docking bays were buzzing with activity, as many transports hopped hastily from planet to planet selling goods to the various market vendors and suppliers. As the vulpine fighter stepped off his bike, the loud thud of a hover crate exceeding its maximum cargo echoed across the base.

"Evening, sir!" a dirty tiger greeted.

Fox smiled and waved his hand slightly, passing through the main avenue, passed the dozens of docking bays and control towers and arenas. Like a well-organized city, workers and pilots alike trekked into the early hours, realizing that time was money and that time was everything in a busy spaceport quickly filling up with more and more ships.

"Fox!"  
Surprised, he immediately knew whose voice had called out to him. "General Pepper? What are you doing on Papetoon?"

"Fox," the wrinkled canine repeated as he sped up to where he stood, ducking under a large pipe lifted by a great crane, "I have something to present to you. Where's your crew?"

Biting his lip, he turned away. "I don't know. Sleeping, I guess."

"I don't like this one bit," the general huffed. "You five are a team! Whatever happened to 'all for one and one for all'?"

"Nothing's wrong, general."

"Oh, and you sneaking away from them to get to your ship is perfectly normal?" He placed a hand on the fox's shoulder. "Listen to me. You are the _hero_ of the Lylat System. Both young and old look up to you with honor and respect. People across the system count on you and your wingmen to defend and protect them. You aren't a kid anymore, Junior. You're more than that."

"I know, but this is something I need to find out."

"Which is?"

Fox paused. "Nothing. You wouldn't understand if I told you."

Moving his tongue across his teeth, the canine general nodded his head, very slightly at first, then more noticeable. "All I ask is you remain safe and that your crew comes as well. I can't have you die out there, Fox. And since you won't tell me where or why you're doing this, I'm going to assume it's dangerous."

Frustrated, he furrowed his brow. "Yes sir."

"Shall I notify them, or may I entrust that to you?"

Fox bit his lip, but, as he moved to his left, he noticed the other four stepping up from the main avenue. "I don't think that will be a problem, general. It seems they've already answered the call."

"Fox!" Peppy shouted as he lagged behind the remaining three fighter pilots. "Wait up!"

Watching them catch up, Fox smirked comically as the memories of only a few days ago were still fresh in his mind. How they boarded their ships with ease and took off in haste, seeking and destroying the abomination of the Lylat System, remained a mystery to him. Everything turned out well, even if it was disorganized and full of surprises. Shrugging, he felt it at least made it exciting.

"Where do you think you're going?" Falco blurted.

"We always stick together!" Slippy bubbled.

Fox nodded. "And may we never forget that. Come on, the general has something to show us."

As Peppy soon caught up to the group, the crew followed the decorated man to a hangar directly on the left. It was rather large as far as hangars go, but the complex spaceport was large itself and the building was probably used to store many ships within the enclosed structure. General Pepper waved his arms to a man on a metallic stairway, who immediately pressed a button to open the massive doors.

"We are forever in your debt," the general began, "but take this as a token of our gratitude. Your valiant efforts paid off in full, Starfox team, and now you shall reap some of the benefits."

Everyone's jaw dropped. In front of them sat a great white-colored ship, so large and so extensive it was difficult to see the top. Four large wings jutted from the fuselage, as well as an extra fin on the back, probably for stability, no doubt. As they slowly stepped closer to the great dreadnaught, a familiar logo was painted on the side.

"_This_ is for _us_?" Falco asked.

General Pepper nodded. "Yes. It's a retired A-class dreadnaught captured from a battle long ago. She has been under maintenance for nearly five years, preparing it for the greatest crew of the time."

Fara smiled. "You're always thinking of us, general."

"How do we pilot such a thing?" asked Peppy.

"I could do it," Fara replied.

Everyone turned to the canine as he shook his head. "A droid will be supplied to your crew. It is programmed specifically to carry out the duties of flying and maintaining the ship."

"Where's our arwings?" Fox asked.

"Inside the ship, as there is a docking bay on the back end." He watched as the five teammates stepped up to the vehicle. "It has Ion-stabilizing shields, two fission cannons on the front with a polonium-tipped torpedo bay on the back. In other words, it's more than qualified for your type of missions."

"How's it powered?" interrogated Slippy.

"Two twin fusion generators, capable of speeds upwards of one tenth the speed of light. It can go faster depending upon whether or not you pass through a nearby wormhole, though."

"Or a black hole!" Slippy spoke, remembering the battles of a few days ago still fresh in the minds of the crew.

"Thank you, general," Fox said with a smile. "Now we can really take out any threats." He paused. "After we make it to one place first."

"Where's that?"

"Yang-Tzu," Fara answered.

"What?" Fox asked. He turned to Peppy who nodded slightly.

"We _are _a team, Fox. And anything important to you is important to us. We don't hide anything either. Therefore, we must all know. The more we work, the faster we can get this done and move on."

Scowling, Fox watched as Falco boarded the ship from a tall ladder on wheels. "Whatever you say, old man."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"All hail Kral Commodore McEvo!"

An explosion of cheers came to the masses below, each dressed exactly the same and screaming with the same voice. Each wore dark shades, a long and thin black leather trench coat, loose brown pants, dark boots, and a sleeveless black t-shirt underneath the coat. Even their black hair was parted down the center to the minutest detail, not a single strand of fur was out of place on their tails or black-furred hands of the thin fighters. Millions looked to be present, but it was truly hard to tell, as the reflections across the pristine white walls of the large room may have made their numbers look bigger than what they actually were.

As the verbal approval began to die down, a glossy white door opened from a stage placed high above the crowds in one of the walls of the room. From the portal stepped a vixen, though her metallic and plastic structure left many to question the description. She gazed down at the crowds with black plastic eyes, moving her thin body to face them with ease.

"Soldiers!" she spoke through an emotionless face. "Today marks the twentieth anniversary of the day that changed my life entirely. Normally I would spend the day alone, but today is a different day. Today we reclaim our dignity and the respect we all deserve!"

A single burst of energy erupted from the crowds below. Once more, the crowds subsided, and their attention fixated upon the synthetic-looking vixen standing over them.

"I'll never forget it. I returned to Terrestko only to be rejected by the king and his own subjects. They said I wasn't capable of fighting, they said no one would dare follow a walking machine! But I will prove them wrong. The moment of truth shall come forth, as the old king is dead and my banishment to this planet dies with him! Now we will finally see action! Now we can battle these Careinians and win back the respect and justice we deserve from our brothers and sisters in Uno!"

More cheers and shouts came from the masses below.

"I must say, though, as I contemplated our attack, I found irony in this situation. I may look mechanized and cold, but inside is a heart and a soul who truly wants, truly cares, and truly desires to see peace reign throughout the Lovelevo System. You, my men in action, appear vulpine on the outside, in the spitting image of our fallen hero of old, Todd McEdek, but inside you are machines, with programmed minds and programmed emotions. Yet despite all this, you too hold the same dream in your circuitry, a dream of peace where we restore order and protect the system and our beloved Terrestko from the malevolent Careinians and their planet Pryok! And the hour has come to fulfill this destiny!"

As the crowd of robotic soldiers roared in approval, the vixen bowed her emotionless head and stepped through the portal to the long hallway from which she came from. A soldier, looking like the ones from before except with a thin red leather trench coat instead of black, placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I sense you are upset."

"I am."

"I know how it feels sometimes," he continued. "I should, as the life of McEdek is engrained into my mind. Sometimes it can be worrisome during battle, unless your heart is astray, which can throw off all coherent thought."

"It's not that," she replied. "It's just that… even after twenty years, I miss the old times. The times I spent with my caretaker, Damiano. He was a very noble man, Todd, nobler than any I've ever known."

"He seems like a true Unonian hero in his own right."

"Oh, he was, Todd." She paused and drew in a breath. "He truly was. No one ever found him, but I know in my heart he is alive, helping others, perhaps others who need much more help than I ever do." As she brought a hand to her face, she laughed slightly, though her voice was quivering. "Even after all these years, I almost forgot I can't dry my tears anymore."

"What is it like, the emotions?" Todd asked. "I can remember the emotions of the man I'm modeled after, but have never experienced one myself." He paused. "You cry a lot… therefore, are they bad?"

"No, of course not." She paused. "It's impossible to teach someone feelings. They can only be experienced. But it's not all bad. Sure, there is pain, fear, shame, and hatred, but just as strong are care, love, and happiness. But these feelings affect all aspects of life, even one's past."

"What do you mean?"

She sighed. "Not a day goes by without me regretting that day so long ago, the day where I lost my caretaker and then weeks later, lost my people. It's a feeling no mask or metal can ever cover up."

"Is that why you look the way you do?" he asked. "Is that why no one, not even I, your artificial companion and guide, has ever seen who you truly are?"

She nodded. "Yes."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

As the great dreadnaught skimmed the climate-controlled atmosphere of Titania, it seemed to glow against the rocky terrain like a white speck of mold on a great forest devoid of leaves. Yet more impressive was the smooth ride thus far, passed Papetoon and quickly reaching the capital planet Corneria without a noticeable pull on the sphere's gravity, along with the equally smooth takeoff, so fluid one could have constructed card houses across the entire floor of the ship without a single jerk or twist. It was amazing.

Fox smiled, though was somewhat uneasy as to what awaited him on such a foreign planet. _Where is this place anyway? And what if Peppy was telling the truth? _He pulled out a photograph of his parents, at least the people he thought were his parents for nearly all his life. It had rested on his desk for as long as he could remember, but now he wanted it with him at all times. _No… they have to be related to me. Look at my mother's eyes. Large, just like mine. And my father's face. His smile. The way he is holding my mother. Even the notch in his left ear. It all points to me. I have to be their son._

Suddenly, Fox looked up to see Peppy. He stood from his comfortable seat and proceeded to walk across the large, white room with a checkerboard table bolted to the center. No shadows cast his figure, as the lighting was intense, almost too intense for just a single room.

"Where are you going?" Fox asked.

Peppy raised his eyebrows when his head turned to face Fox. "I must see our pilot. He's such a good flyer and… I was always taught to familiarize myself with my fellow wingmen." He winked.

"Of course," the vulpine replied while standing and joining the hare in venturing to the cockpit. Fox scanned the area before he left. The room was large indeed, with room for people to sit and live comfortably, complete with tables and bolted seats with synthetic padding for added comfort. Stepping to the portal, he was somewhat surprised to see the doorway automatically open to a long hallway, complete with various doors on the left and right. Yet despite the temptations of exploring their new ship, along with avoiding the new smell of cheap orange-smelling cleaner, Fox followed his former caretaker to the doorway at the far end of the hall. It too immediately opened, and the cockpit area, complete with seven blue-upholstered seats against a gray background, came into full view.

"Welcome," a robotic voice echoed.

Fox looked over Peppy's shoulder, which was not a daunting task at all, and spotted a short robot with a small head and wiry arms. He sat in the main seat with his face forward and his clamping hands gripping the steering column.

"I hope to be of service to you and your wingmen for many missions to come." With jerky movements, he stood and faced the two. "I am _The Greatfox's_ command pilot, ROB 64, the robotic observing biopilot, version sixty-four. May I help you?"

Peppy shook his head, but immediately gave way to Fox. "_The Greatfox_?"

"Yes sir," the scrambled mechanical voice replied. "The name of this ship is _The Greatfox_, after the Starfox team." He pointed to a plaque on the left-facing wall. "Allow me to read it. 'For the valiant efforts of the Starfox team, the Cornerian armed forces under the discretion of General Armstrong Pepper present _The Greatfox_ to the heroic team.'"

"Heroic team," Fox spoke with a smirk. "Kind of has a ring to it, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," Peppy replied just as slyly. "I wonder who told them we were ever valiant." He playfully punched Fox on the shoulder.

"The remainder of the team has already been notified that we will momentarily undergo a considerable course change and attempt to reach Yang-Tzu's orbit via hyper drive. Due to the speed and your lack of experience with hyperactive travel, blackout will most likely occur. Therefore it is essential for you and your wingmen to sit comfortably in one of the chairs provided."

Fox nodded as he stepped past the first two rows to the chair closest to the robotic pilot. Peppy sat directly behind him, propping his feet up on the top of his crewmate's chair. Just as they buckled down, the remainder of the team came through the portal, muttering words of amazement and content remarks under their breaths.

Fara, who sat on Fox's right, turned to him. "Are you ready, Fox?" she smiled.

He rolled his eyes. "What's there to be ready about?"

In an instant the ship jolted forward. Fox, his attempts at retaining his composure quickly fading, dug his nails into the padded armrests as his teeth clenched together so tight his faint groan could barely escape his muzzle. As the speed increased, his eyes rolled in back of his head as he passed out.

"We have arrived, Starfox Team."

Fox groggily shook his head, realizing the others were trying to come to as well. He rubbed his eyes hard to refocus to the light.

"What a ride!" Slippy shouted.

"Let's _not_ do that again," Falco grumbled.

Without saying a word, Fox unbuckled his strap and stood from the chair, stepping closer to the display window in front of him. As the soft blurs crystallized to normal vision, he beheld a small planet wrapped in a bluish green cloud, hiding the surface like a moving blanket. He put his hand to the window.

"Fox?" Fara asked.

"It's beautiful," he whispered. "It's like a green crystal ball." He shook his head. "But my parents aren't on there. They're right here, in my heart."

"Of course, Fox," she assured as she held his hand with hers.

By now everyone stood next to Fox as the hyperactive sickness quickly wore off. They watched without a sound as the planet grew larger and larger in the display window. Details, like cloud formations, soon became visible.

Suddenly, the ship rocked to the right as an explosion ripped through the hull. The sudden jolt was enough to cause Slippy to fall, and the eyes of everyone else to widen as their hearts beat wildly.

"We're being fired at!" Falco shouted.

More blasts cascaded upon them. The blasts seemed to intensify and became more accurate with each laser fire coming from the peaceful-looking planet below.

"Turn around!" Peppy shouted.

Fox shook his head. "No," he muttered, "keep going."

With a face full of perturbed confusion, the old hare turned to his friend. "We'll be killed if we keep going!" Gripping ROB's chair, he braced himself as another blast rocked the ship.

"I can't even see the damn planet!" Falco shouted. "It's a trap! Turn around!"

"No!" the vulpine boomed. "Keep going! Those are your orders!"

"Give up, Fox!" the portly toad begged. "Even a simple mechanic like me can tell we're taking heavy damage!"

Though he didn't hear the last bit of Slippy's words, Fox shook his head once more as an alarm went off in the hull. "I didn't come here just to turn around. We _will_ land on this planet!"

"But we'll _die_ you idiot!"

Nabbing the avian's collar, Fox positioned his head face-to-face with his wingman. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way! Either way I will prove I am a McCloud!"

Bluish-green clouds soon enveloped the ship, but even the thick weather could not deter the powerful gunfire coming at them from various angles.

"Our main shields have been annihilated," the android blurted. "Preparing for a critical hit."

"You're _crazy_!" Falco cried.

Another explosion tore through the hull as fire soon wrapped one of the wings in a singeing second. "Velocity stabilizer damaged. Unable to slow ship. Crash-landing inevitable."

"Fox!" Fara screamed as she fell into his chest from another blast. Yet despite the hellish squealing of the dying dreadnaught and the tumultuous twists and turns from every horrible shot, determination and will never seeped from Fox's visage. His lips curled to a smile, appearing more like a demon than a savior of an entire system. His eyes were wide and glistening, focusing on the clouds that parted and flowed away from the ship. Even his chest heaved in an out air like a dying man preparing to give his final soliloquy to a cold and heartless world in the form of a long, painful scream.

"Look at that!" Peppy shouted from his crouched position.

As the clouds thinned, the covering gave way to new scenery – a watery landscape with a dark, rocky coastline sustaining the crashing waves and harrowing storm surges. White buildings, cylindrical and domed in shape, stood grouped together and dotted the coastline, the groups appearing to be connected by means of tubes stretching from one block to another. Flat surfaces of glowing green tiles topped off the alien scenery.

"Take it to one of those flat glowing places!" cried the old hare.

"I concur."

The gunfire ceased as the damaged vehicle careened to a nearby flat glowing surface. A hard landing jostled the crew terribly, as bodies flew in all directions throughout the main control room. Fox held Fara close, hoping she wouldn't be harmed. The impact was worse for the ship, however, since the flat surface provided no rebound and snapped off the two lower wings in an instant, exposing the belly of the dreadnaught to unnatural wear and tear in a matter of seconds. When the craft came to a halt, smoke immediately poured out from the exhausts. Yet the crew inside could still spot the damage, rendering the great ship to nothing more than a great paperweight.

"Main power… lost. Landing jets failed to execute."

"Oh," groaned Falco amidst a cacophony of incoherent moans. "Did you get the number of that transport ship that hit me?"

"My leg," muttered Fara as she tried to stand, but immediately fell despite propping herself up with her arms. "I think it's twisted or broken. I can't feel my foot!"

Fox turned to her and held her. He never wanted to see her in pain, but his attention was swayed to the display window. "Look," he said with monotone disquiet.

Everyone crept up to the window, except for the droid, who began punching buttons. From the far end of the glowing green floor, where a white building bordered it, opened a single portal, about twenty feet long in width. Soldiers of the same dress, race, fur color, thin frame, even hairstyle, poured from the doorway in perfectly organized fashion, marching in an unusual pattern – their legs stepping high and their heads turning to the direction of the ship as if on cue. Their dark clothes and long black trench coats gave the appearance of a black sea approaching. Each toted a long staff, holding it proudly with both hands.

"We're dead," Peppy muttered. "We're truly dead."

As the armed vulpine men organized themselves across the flat green, other creatures filed out to the open. They were stark white, furless, and unusually thin. Large ears extended from their heads, which consisted of two large black eyes and a small muzzle with a nose and a small mouth. Like the soldiers before them, they all wore the same attire: a simple dress that streamlined to the floor and draped over their thin frames like silk covering a lightpost.

"They have ears like you, Fara," Slippy stuttered, hoping to lighten the atmosphere.

"What do we do?" Falco asked.

A look of confusion fell over Fara's face. "They're staring at us," she spoke. "The white people… staring."

"I don't care what they look like," Fox finally said, "but I'm going to clear all this out with them once and for all."

As if Fox's last words were a command, the main window began to crack – hairline at first, then grew like talons of some great bird. It shattered outward, and the bodies of the crew, minus the artificial one, floated out the newly-formed opening. Amidst screams and shouts, their bodies slowly moved to solid ground, directly in front of a few of the odd-looking creatures. The chilly and unusually heavy air immediately wrapped them in discomfort.

"Who are you?" Falco blurted. He drew his gun in a flash.

The nearest white being held up his hand and caught the weapon in an instant. "We are the Yang-Tzusians. We mean no harm."

"Oh?" the avian replied, gripping his hand to see if it was still intact. "And shooting us out of the sky wasn't harmful?"

He shook his head as others joined him. "These soldiers are not under our command. They are ordered by a person who earnestly protects us. She spotted a Careinian ship approaching, so her first response was to attack. But, when one of us realized you meant no harm, we came out with the intentions of repairing your ship."

"My leg is healed," Fara said with awe as others turned to her. "I can move it again!"

"It's still cold, though," Falco muttered. "And hard to breathe."

Fox furrowed his brow. "Who is this commander? And who is the person who knew we meant no harm?" He paused. "We're the Starfox Team, not Careinians or whatever. We never harm anyone innocent!" He looked to his left and right and noticed the rest of his team nod in affirmation.

"The 'commander' is Kral Commodore McEvo, a vixen who was betrayed by her own king and banished from her own people, the Unonians. As for the one who understood…" he turned his head, and a female stepped forward. "Sasa 7105. She informed her, to which the vixen obliged."

Fox glanced at the female, then back to the speaker. "What is going on here? Who are Unonians? What's a Kral Commodore?"

"Who are you, sir?" the speaker asked.

Fox rolled his eyes. "That doesn't matter." He paused. "I don't even know why I'm here anyway!"

"Your name, so we may address you properly, sir," he repeated.

Nodding, Fox turned to introduce his crew, though the creature's impassive tone was beginning to frustrate him. "Slippy Toad, Falco Lombardi, Peppy Hare, Fara Phoenix, and Fox McCloud."

All the Yang-Tzusians present turned to each other. "Fox McCloud?" the speaker asked. "Surely this must be a farce. Surely… Fox McCloud is alive?"

Fox bore a face of confusion. "Yes. In the flesh, I think."

"But how can this be?" he paused. "You were ordered to be destroyed. Which one of us was in charge of the fourth guardian?"

Suddenly, the door opened once more. From the opening stepped a soldier wearing a red trench coat, instead of the customary black, and a vixen. Or at least it bore resemblance of a vixen. Encased in metal and plastic, the thin black and red frame moved with ease as it softly tapped its feet across the green floor with each stride. Long blue hair, kept very nice and well, peered over its face of plastic and metal, and long fingers clenched to form fists. On her left forearm was a blaster cannon.

"The Kral Commodore approaches!"

As if on cue, every armed man moved their boots across the pristine ground and turned to attention, giving a manly shout to complete the order. Yet the mechanized vulpine didn't stop moving until she was face to face with Fox McCloud.

"You?" she breathed.

"This keeps getting weirder!" Falco sighed.

Fox was surprised her voice sounded more natural than computerized. "Pardon me for asking, but who _are_ you? And what's going on?"

She moved her face closer to his. Fox could see his own reflection through her black plastic eyes which budged from her emotionless façade. "_I _am Selvala McEvo, soon to be the subjugator of the Careinian might and the savior of my own people, the Unonians! And you have encroached on my plans. Encroached, but not interrupted." She paused as Fox felt her breath escape her. "But I'm more interested in you right now. You… look exactly like the pictures of Fox McCloud, the fourth guardian of Uno. How?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Fox replied.

Suddenly, the vixen turned to the Yang-Tzusians. "You know I care for you people very much, as twenty years of my life as a pathetic… machine has been devoted to your safety! But one has disobeyed my orders. One dared spit in the face of my culture and allowed one of the cloned guardians to live! Which one? Which one of you did this to me? Who was the person that gave him _life_?"

"I was."

Everyone turned to Sasa 7105, who bowed her head. She stepped forward. "I beg to be absolved, but I could not kill my own child." She turned to the group of her own kind. "Yes, we have no emotions. And yes, we are very respectful of our protectors. But I could not kill my own child."

"What?" Fox asked.

"Fox McCloud, I am your mother."

"Surrogate," the speaker from before corrected. "Surrogate is not a mother. Implanted with the DNA of the Unonian guardian does not grant you the title of mother."

Everyone of the Starfox team turned to Fox, who looked just as confused as they were.

"What is going on?" Fox asked slowly.

The synthetic-looking vixen stepped back. "You, Fox McCloud, are the direct copy of a man who lived nearly three hundred years before you. You were produced as an experiment, performed entirely by the Yang-Tzusians, who tried to reproduce the guardians and protectors of Uno's past, hoping to defeat our enemies the Careinians, who constantly oppress us and rape us and our allies of peace and freedom. However, they didn't realize the Unonian culture and religion forbids any form of gene tampering. So the surrogates, those who gave birth to these copies, were ordered to destroy them. Everyone carried out their orders." She turned her head to Sasa, who returned to focusing on the glowing green floor. "All except for one."

Fox shook his head. "I'm not her son. I'm not! I have a picture of my parents in my pocket right now and I look exactly like them! I look nothing like her!"

Kral Commodore McEvo nodded her head. "You truly aren't from this part of the galaxy then. The genetic traits of the Yang-Tzusians are recessive in every single aspect compared with the vulpine makeup. In other words, if one was to mix with a Unonian, it would literally produce a copy of the genetic structure of the vulpine."

"But I have their picture right here!" he shouted as he whipped the photograph from his pocket.

"And I see behind a mask, yet I can see without a shadow of a doubt you are Fox McCloud, the guardian of Uno." She paused. "Thank the Almighty you were born with a separate soul and conscious. But now _I_ will ask the questions. Who are you besides a copy?"

Fox furrowed his brow. "Fox McCloud. I'm the leader of my team of wingmen, and a skilled pilot – best in the galaxy. We come from the Lylat System."

"What brings you here?"

Sighing, Fox slowly opened his eyes. "I don't know anymore."

Suddenly, Peppy stepped forward and bowed in front of her, much to the surprise of everyone. "Kral Commodore McEvo," he began, "I served under your command twenty years ago after we were routed by the Careinian might. It's all coming back to me, and I apologize for my efforts, or lack thereof."

Placing a hand on his shoulder, she nodded. "All is forgiven, brave pilot." She sighed. "It is I who owe you an apology. My own shortcomings cost us the battle, and the person I cared for the most…" Shaking her head, her voice grew in strength. "But never again will I lead Terrestko or Yang-Tzu to shame! Never again will the Careinians bully us!"

"What happened to you, m'lady?" Peppy asked. "Your looks."

Her hand moved off his shoulder. "I… there are more pressing matters at hand, good pilot." She turned to Sasa. "I hope I never have to repeat what I am about to say, but I sentence you to death for your lack of obedience. May your body be pulled apart until it can no longer hold. Then you will truly break, just as you broke the promise you made to me so many years ago. Unless…" she turned to Fox. "Seeing as it is only one mishap, and you must have some skills about you, I will spare her life if you agree to fight along my side in battle."

Turning to Sasa, Fox watched a huff of air expel from her chest. He gazed into the Kral Commodore's eyes. "No."

- Picture of Sasa: www.hostpic.biz/uploads/5967910fff.jpg


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Fox! Stop them!"

Fox turned to Fara, who appeared very worried. She stepped next to him down the long hallway of glossy white, along with the rest of the team and soldiers, shaking his shoulder with her hands.

"I just can't risk fighting for something I know nothing about. Plus, General Pepper told me to stay out of danger."

"Who cares?" Falco blasted. "She's your mother, Fox! You've bitched about losing your parents ever since they died. Now's your chance!"

"Shut up!" Fox groaned. "You mean you actually believed the story that witch went on with?" He scoffed. "She's lying."

Peppy huffed up to where Fox was walking. "Fox! I've served under her before. She's a very good person. She would never lie about this!"

"You knew her then? Well, why should I believe you? After all, you're the one who showed me all this nonsense in the first place!"

"Stop acting like a child, Junior!" Peppy barked. "They're going to kill someone. Regardless if she is your mother or not, we always fight for what is good! And that's been our creed from way back when James flew with us!"

Fox remained cold, almost as cold as the chilling atmosphere. A puff of air escaped his muzzle as he sauntered along, watching the soldiers move in exactly the same step and the Yang-Tzusians who seemed to walk as far away from them as possible.

"Didn't anyone tell them to turn the heat up yet?" Falco groaned.

"Or fix this air?" Slippy whined. "It's like breathing water!"

"Idiot," Falco snapped. "And I thought you were amphibious!"

"Look!"

Everyone watched as they passed through a glass portion of the hallway. From both sides of the glassy walls peeked an enormously large room below them, so large and so massive it looked to be the size of a city. And within the white-walled space were thousands of fighter ships, with some attended to by pilots. Each ship looked incredibly streamlined and advanced beyond anything they had ever seen before, with varying amounts of wings – from two to four.

Fox squinted his eyes to the far right and noticed the ceiling was opened, allowing the formidable crafts to fly from their docking points. Before they passed through the glass display, he watched one take off and maneuver out the exit with rapid speed and remarkable fluidity.

"Amazing," Falco spoke as the walls returned to a high-gloss white, allowing their reflections to show at both ends.

"What _is _this place?" Fara whispered.

Finally, the team passed through the entrance to another large room, this one filled with much larger ships. Impressive as they were beautiful, the dreadnaughts were a true display of fine craftsmanship and superior engineering. As the group fanned out, and the majority of the soldiers stormed up to various ships in anticipation to board them, most likely, a few nabbed the disobedient Yang-Tzusian and pushed her toward their leader.

Kral Commodore McEvo turned to the Starfox team. "Yang-Tzusians are very delicate creatures. It's a shame, as their minds are so far advanced, yet their bodies are underdeveloped, making them prime candidates for an invading force, which is why I attacked you in the first place. I do apologize, but one cannot take chances with these beautiful people."

"It's okay!" Slippy blurted as the rest of the team turned to him in anger.

"By now you must know that these vulpine soldiers are not normal. They are all machines, made to look and fight like another Unonian hero, Todd McEdek. Of course, no machine can duplicate a living being, but our technology has bridged the gap closer and fuzzed the fine line of man and machine." She turned to Sasa, who was restrained by the mechanized foxes without a hint of resistance. "They shall tear your body apart. Head and legs. The less you resist, the more painless it will be."

She nodded slightly as one soldier grabbed her neck, while another grabbed her legs. They stretched her body out and held her without much effort.

"I suggest your team looks the other way, Fox McCloud," she warned. "This is rather gruesome. I apologize for that as well, but again, I'm restricted by time."

"Fox," Peppy whispered, "You're not going to allow this to happen, are you?"

Fara put a hand on his shoulder. "She's your mother, Fox! Let her live! We will fight with you for these people if we have to!"

"All for one and one for all," Falco muttered with a punch. "And I'll never look at you the same way if you go through with this."

Fox sucked in more of the heavy air through his nose. "Go ahead."

The sleek soldiers gripped her neck and bare ankles, then began to pull backwards. The Yang-Tzusian sputtered slightly, yet remained disturbingly submissive. She shut her eyes as her neck began to strain.

"Wait," Fox finally spoke. The execution party came to a halt. "I'll do it. I'll fight for your people. Just set her down."

"Oh, I knew you'd snap out of it!" Peppy exclaimed as he slapped Fox on the back. Fara rubbed her muzzle on his chest.

"As you command, McCloud," the unusual vixen replied. "She's yours."

"Wait," Fox said, "I'll fight. I didn't say anything about keeping her!"

With a simple flick of her wrist, she turned away and proceeded to walk to a large battleship. "Repairs should be complete on your command ship, young pilot. Yang-Tzusians can perform remarkable feats in rapid time. And if you don't want her, then fine. Leave her here."

Fox bit his lip. "No." He walked up to Sasa. "You're coming with us. You might be killed here by someone else if I leave you here long enough."

"Oh, no, Fox," she replied. "We are a very merciful race. Furthermore, we don't believe in killing each other."

Fox paused. "You're still coming with us."

"Thank you, my son." She placed her hand on Fox's, but he immediately jerked it away.

"Listen!" the kral commodore's voice blasted over the ears of everyone inside the room. Fox turned his head to see where it originated, and as he peered over the post of one of the supports for a massive ship, he spotted her alone with a collection of microphones. "We embark on the Careinian planet today! Pryok will fall within our grasp! Their evil will soon be destroyed!"

Cheers and shouts emitted from every corner of the room. Fox crept closer to watch her. Like her own words were straining, she clenched her shaking fists and her knees buckled in anticipation. "I want to bathe in their blood! I want them to feel the pain they caused me! I want them to look in the mirror each day and see a hideous, malevolent form in _their _place!" She paused as one of the great ships far away fired its engines and began a slow ascent to the bluish-green clouds above. "I want them to die painfully! I want their faces to burn for the thousands of years they have oppressed, murdered, and raped our ancestors of old! May they truly suffer! All of them!"

As an odd laughter emanated from her cold visage, Fox continued to gaze at her, watching her unnatural body jostle with joy. "I hope I know what I'm getting into," he said to himself.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"What's wrong, Fox?"

Taking his eyes off Sasa and the rest of his crew, Fox turned to Peppy, who looked apprehensive. "Nothing," he huffed.

Peppy sat down next to him as Sasa moved to the far end of the large gathering room inside _The Greatfox_. "Sure there is. You almost let her die out there, Fox. No one, not even James himself would've come that close to just… being so impassionate about a life, even if this life bothered him."

"I'm _not_ impassionate," Fox growled. As he leisurely sat in the corner of the large white room, he watched as Fara, Falco, and Slippy familiarized themselves with the new creature. She sat pleasantly on a table as the three bombarded her with questions, questions about anything and everything.

"How intelligent are you?" Slippy asked.

She bowed her head. "Not to sound rude, but more than you could fathom."

Slippy laughed. "I bet you can't answer this!" He paused to think. As Fox watched him, he felt certain that Slippy would stick his tongue out in deep thought. "What's the square root of 9,792?"

"Point eight," Falco added.

"95.95857793," she replied without hesitation, blinking her large, black eyes. "But I rounded the last digit to prevent going on and on with figures."

Falco pushed Slippy aside. "Okay, have you ever heard of the Lylat System?"

"No," she replied.

"Then give the distance to the nearest whole number from Papetoon to Corneria. In light years."

"Seven point five four, multiplied by ten to the negative eighth power."

"That… sounds right," Falco replied, though he backed away from her as if her response startled him.

"Okay," Fara said to commence her question.

Sasa pointed to her. "Never." She then began going around the group. "Nineteen. General Pepper. The Cerenians."

"Amazing," Fara exclaimed.

The three pilots immediately burst into conversation. Yet Fox still sat from afar, sprawled out on a chair in the far corner of the room. He watched as she won over his crew in a matter of minutes, as they were immediately engrossed by her every word. _She's so intelligent,_ Fox sarcastically thought. He sneered and turned away as her eyes met his. Pausing for a moment, he turned back and noticed her face was less excited. _Is everyone here on medication? Don't they know who my true parents are? _With a sigh, he took out the picture of James and Vixy McCloud and gazed into their warm eyes and muzzles effortlessly forming comforting grins. _I don't care if they say I'm cloned or not. I don't care what that… thing or that mechanical witch says. This is all a big lie. My crew seems to have fallen for it, even Peppy, but I won't. Never._

"Come on, Fox," Peppy said with a nudge from his elbow. "You saved her, and she's obviously calming us down before the battle… why don't you talk to her? At least speak to her." He messed up his hair, though Fox moved out of the way before he could really do any damage. "You'll feel better."

Turning his attention back to the female Yang-Tzusian, he watched as she answered more questions, acting more like some fleshy supercomputer than a compassionate being. _Her body is way too thin. How does she even give birth? _He scoffed. _Look at her ears. And her black eyes. I should send her to a circus after all of this is done!_

"Bronson McRasko," she spoke.

"Who's that?" Slippy stammered.

She turned to Fara. "The evilest man I've heard of. He attempted to destroy the Unonians almost three centuries ago. But Fox McCloud… the first Fox McCloud, who was officially proclaimed a guardian of Uno after his death, defeated the evil man with his guardian staff, which is a tool of the Chaljsko fighter." She paused. "That's what has been told, and all of it is true."

"That's it!"

Everyone turned to Fox, who shot up like he was resting on springs. "Is something wrong, my son?" Sasa asked.

"I'm _not_ your son, you crazy woman!" Fox shouted as he pointed a finger directly at her. Stepping up to where she sat, he pulled his finger closer to him, but still kept her in the line of fire. "Now _I _have some questions. Who are Unonians? What is Chaljsko? Who are the Careinians? Who is this witch McEvo?" He paused. "And what gives _you _the _right_ to make up these lies about where I came from and who I am?"

She drew in a long breath as she opened her eyes wide at Fox. "Unonians are vulpines everywhere, as your race originated from a country on Terrestko called Uno. Now, since the humans and Careinians moved out from the planet, Unonians can refer to all the inhabitants of Terrestko. The Chaljsko is an ancient fighting style that uses a tool called a guardian staff and relies on energy from what your people, the Unonians, refer to as The Almighty. Careinians are power-hungry, malevolent creatures. Only males exist in their species, so they typically take human females to father their children. They hate Unonians, Yang-Tzusians, and anyone else who they feel makes them look bad or wounds their pride. And your race is famous for those two things, but in good ways, Fox." She paused. "The kral commodore is a very nice vixen whose past has scarred her inside. She fights for those who need to be protected, and for all Unonians everywhere." Pausing once more, her eyes seemed to move back and fourth, but suddenly, they stopped. "I don't understand the last question."

"Oh come on!" Fox said as he held up his arms. "You give me a history lesson and now you don't understand?" He moved closer to her face. "You're _lying_!"

"Knock it off, Fox!" Peppy blurted. "What's gotten into you lately?"

Sasa looked up at Fox. "I speak the truth because I cannot lie. I cannot formulate lies on the basis of my intelligence." She paused. "Why don't you accept me, Fox?"

"Because," Fox replied, "I _know_ who my parents are. And you're not one of them."

Suddenly, the wall behind Fox opened rapidly as the bi-flapped doors disappeared through the ceiling and floor. Behind it was a large display screen, which soon switched on.

"Fox McCloud," a familiar voice spoke, "several fighter carriers have broken off from the main group."

Staring at the enlarged profile of the kral commodore, he stepped back. Her face was bigger than his body, making him feel terribly small. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Your crew will follow them in. I want you to personally board my ship."

Puzzled, Fox wasn't sure as to where the vixen was getting at. "We fight as a team. We stay together as a team. Whatever job you have for me requires the services of every member, not one."

"Yeah!" Slippy cheered.

"Very well," she replied. "Due to your dreadnaught's uncanny resemblance of an A-class Careinian dreadnaught, you will position your ship alongside mine. _The Elitist _will graze the surface of the planet, obliterating Pryok's capital city, Craminsk, leaving nothing left. You and your team may provide support from above, but I advise you to keep your command ship intact. It is vital to do so."

Fox paused. "Why aren't we just taking out the ships?"

"An example must be made. You and I are Unonian. Love and care emulates from our souls. Though we as pilots may have lost sight of it, years of pain can cause desperate measures and decisions to surface. You yourself must know of these feelings, as you seem intelligent." She turned to her left as the red trench coat from the likeness of Todd McEdek caught the camera. "They must all pay for their terrible deeds. And, mark my words, they will. Nevertheless, I look forward to seeing you across the skies, Fox McCloud. May the Almighty bless you and keep you."

With her final words, the screen went dark and the doors to the television shut. Turning around to view his crew, he couldn't make a single word escape his mouth. He wanted to say something, like how crazy this entire day was, or how he wasn't Unonian or Yang-Tzusian, but nothing came out. His crewmates also froze.

"I'll notify our robotic friend," Peppy remarked. He disappeared through the portal that opened up into the long hallway.

With a sigh, Fox followed his former caretaker, then made an abrupt turn, causing the first door on the left to open. He stepped in the dimly-lit room and sat down on a makeshift bed in the far corner, right next to a large window.

"What's going on?" he finally whispered, though he knew no one was there. "I feel like I'm speaking a different language. I feel like I'm the only one who thinks logically anymore." He paused as he watched the various ships and crafts pass across his view. Hundreds of large frigates, battleships, carriers, supply ships, and other forms of naval warfare sped toward their destination in an organized fashion. Fighter planes, with their two or sometimes three or four wings zoomed by like plankton in a sea of sharks.

"Now I'm going to fight for people I don't know, for a cause I can never understand, and a person who I can never associate with. And, to top off the cake, I have the freak show in the next room."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Fox."

With a jerk, he sat up from the comfort of the bed. In front of him was Sasa, who stared at him blankly. She didn't move any closer, but the way her right leg stayed bent showed her intentions.

"What do you want?" Fox asked quickly.

"I want to talk with you alone, Fox." She paused. "May I?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Fox collapsed back onto the bed.

"Who are the parents you speak of, Fox?"

"_My _parents," he snapped. "James and Vixy McCloud. I have a picture of them right here." He pulled it out and waited for her to grab it.

"Very beautiful people indeed," she replied. "Did they love you, Fox?"

"Yes. Every day. What kind of a silly question is that?"

"I see. Due to the controlled nature of the society I come from, I have been incapable of love since birth, along with other emotions, such as pride, joy, comfort, and happiness. I yearn to feel such wonderful things, but all I can do is observe, never experience." She paused. "Tell me, how did their love make you feel?"

Fox furrowed his brow in thought. "Like everything was going to be okay. Like I belonged."

"And you feel out of place without them?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I mean, how did you feel when your parents died… if they did?"

"I never knew them. I was born and immediately placed in an institution to begin learning. And even if I did know them, I would have no feelings."

"No emotions, right."

"You feel lost without them. Incomplete."

Fox nodded again. "Yes. Bullseye."

"And like things could never be the same without them."

He paused. "Are you reading my mind?"

"No. I'm merely describing my own position toward you."

With an impatient sigh, Fox turned over on the bed and watched the ships move. "You're set on me being your son. Okay, fine. Prove it and I'll accept it."

She nodded. "I will. Your eyes are green. Those people in the picture both have hazel eyes, almost brown."

"Maybe I'll grow out of them," Fox muttered.

She paused. "A birthmark. There's a birthmark on your hip. I remember that."

"You could've read that from a file on the _real_ Fox McCloud."

She smiled slightly. "I know you are ticklish on your fifth rib, on the side that protects your heart."

"Isn't everyone?"

"I used to hum you a song, and it put you to sleep almost instantly. I sung it in English, a language I learned long ago before it died out. Do you remember that?"

Shaking his head, Fox rolled his eyes. "I don't remember anything from when I was a child."

Bowing her head, she focused on the floor. Then, she clasped her delicate hands together and walked closer to Fox. She waited until he looked back at her, then bent down to his level. "Please, Fox," she begged. "I was supposed to kill you, but I didn't. I didn't because I could never kill my son. But I knew you'd come back, and that you would teach me about love. I knew you'd help me to feel love, any type of love." She blinked her eyes. "I would trade away all the knowledge I have acquired just to feel that kind of warmth." She gazed at his head as the vulpine pilot turned away. "I know I'm not the mother you want. But I promise you that if I could, I would love you with all my heart!"

"Don't waste your time," Fox replied.

She stood from his bed. "I am sophisticated in what I have come to understand. I do not know love, but I know of love. I know how it cannot be bought, cannot be inherited, and cannot even be granted. It must be earned, Fox." She paused. "I've waited so long to know love. Though my mind is hazy on the subject, I will try diligently to earn your love, Fox."

"Just leave me alone," Fox muttered.

"I concur," she replied with a flat tone. With silent steps, she moved toward the exit and stepped through the opening door.

"Alone again," Fox muttered. He turned over, but stopped midway when something stabbed him in the back. Angered, he reached behind him and grabbed the disturbance: a metal tag wrapped in a chain. "What's this?" Bored in anticipation of the battle, he strung the beaded metal chain around his fingers until he noticed writing on the metal. On the small sheet was his name, along with his birthdate, then Sasa's name along with her number. Another date was below that, though he didn't understand what significance that was. It didn't matter anyway.

Fox sat up. "Maybe she isn't a liar after all." He looked at the tag once again. "Maybe she really was telling the truth after all." He paused. "She _has _to. After all, this is added to the fact that she knew those personal things about me. Fara doesn't even know those things." Gazing at the metal intently, he bit his lip. "I hate to think it even, but that creature is starting to look more and more like my mother."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Smacking the sleep off his lips, Fox stretched his arms and blinked his eyes. Though he was used to long voyages, each trip seemed more and more exhausting. Perhaps it was because the excitement of seeing new places and the anticipation of battle had worn off. After all, soaring across a foreign system, though completely filled with questions and unknown sights to him, was nothing compared to a raid on supply ships back home at Papetoon, before he became a pilot and way before he was ever considered a hero.

"I still don't know why we couldn't have just traveled through hyperspace," Fox muttered, though he suspected the kral commodore was paranoid with organization and waiting for the right time to attack, just as she was paranoid about everything else. "Her mechanical men almost vaporized me yesterday, so what's next?"

He stood out of bed, brushing off his old clothes and creasing his pants with the palm of his hand, making sure he looked somewhat presentable in front of his crew and any other unannounced drop-ins by the kral commodore. Fox quickly made his way to the large white room at the end of the hallway and was surprised to see Sasa sitting next to Peppy, who seemed to hang onto her every word.

"Levitating requires energy one cannot draw inwardly. It must be obtained by energies stored within the surroundings themselves. This is especially true when standing on a planetary surface. It takes years and years of practice, but one can quickly ascertain the correct flow patterns of the mind and in essence dial to the correct frequency that allows one to obtain temporary floatation."

Her breaths were short and quivery. Fox thought she was building up to a climax, but when she looked up and spotted him, she stood and held out her hand for Peppy to grab. When he touched her hand, he slowly lifted off the ground, floating in midair, then planted his feet on the floor. She smiled when Peppy caught his breath and gazed at her in amazement. "Even though you do not believe, it happened. And nothing can alter the past, though it can be hidden from view."

"Enough of the freak show," Fox muttered. "We have work to do." He looked at Peppy, who had to sit back down as the movement startled him. "Where are we in relation to this planet?"

"One hour until the point of rendezvous," Peppy breathed. "Fox, this woman is amazing. Did you see it? I levitated!"

"Wonderful," the vulpine spoke. "Peppy, could you check to with the kral commodore in the command room so we don't have an awkward moment like we did yesterday?"

Nodding, Peppy smiled in a customary gesture to the lady, then stepped through the portal down the main hallway. His thick boots clacked with each step, even with the sophisticated door closed.

"Sasa," Fox began, "where did you get this?" He held out the metal tag with the beaded chain.

Her eyes widened as she snatched the object from his grasp. "It must have fallen from my dress. I'm terribly sorry, Fox."

"No, no, it's okay." He paused as he watched a single tear fall from her left eye. "You told me you were incapable of emotions."

She sniffled slightly as she brought a very thin arm to her muzzle. Her skin appeared darker than before, but it was probably due to the lighting. "When I left Yang-Tzu, I was no longer bound to the rules of my people. I stopped taking the daily vaccinations required for us to avoid feelings. Therefore, I am slowly experiencing them for the first time, something I never thought was possible until now." She laughed through another tear. "I almost thought I was dying last night when I felt my very first emotion."

"Which one?"

"Fear," she replied. "It's a terrible feeling, a feeling that words or the pages of a book could never describe. I thought about death, and what would happen if you died. Or if Kral Commodore McEvo was defeated. Then who would protect my planet?" She smiled. "I then realized all fear is result of the unknown. Though I am comforted in my newfound understanding, I can't help to think of what could happen."

"Yeah, I don't worry about that stuff."

"Well I don't have much of a choice. These synapses within my mind have rested dormant my entire life. Now they fire faster than the speed of sound and give me quite a headache." She laughed again, though her breaths were shallow. "Amazing. That is somewhat funny." Suddenly, Sasa put her hands on her knees and shut her jaw, trying to catch her breath.

"What's wrong?" Fox asked, moving closer to her on impulse. "You okay?"

"Yes, Fox," she spoke as she swallowed hard. "I enjoy your company. I enjoy your friends too." She turned to him. "Some of the greatest scholars believed true intelligence is measured not by factual knowledge but by the choices one makes to better their environment and their inner self." Pausing, her gaze fell to the floor. "Don't worry about me. It's your air quality – the air is much heavier on Yang-Tzu, as it is rich with water. The temperature is much more comfortable there as well. But I'll get used to it – I'm a very hearty woman when it comes to adjustments."

"Okay then, Sasa." Fox motioned as if he was leaving. "Just stay here for the time being."

"Fox wait." She placed a hand on his arm, and Fox immediately turned to her, noticing the pristine appendage and fingers that looked nearly brand new. "Sit down. May I tell you a story?"

Fox furrowed his brow. "I guess." He sat next to her.

She put her hands out in front of her. "One day, a very long time ago, there was a rose that grew in a field of green. She was a humble and thoughtful rose, truly a marvelous plant indeed. She cared for the grass around her and thanked the sky for blessing her each day."

Fox's eyes widened. Between her hands formed the image of a rose, with petals redder than blood and grass greener than emeralds. Intrigued, he watched as she suddenly moved her hands to the left, forming another image.

"One day, pollen from a male rose was carried along by the sky, and it coincidentally landed on her petals. She was overcome with joy, though, being a flower, this joy was different. Soon she was ready, and her seedlings were cast into the sky. Surely, she thought, one would land next to me and keep me company among all this grass. As she turned to her left, she noticed a single rose budding next to her. She was overwhelmed with happiness."

She moved her hand once more, and the image turned dark. It crystallized and, as she batted her hand at the picture, it shattered into many pieces. "A great storm came through the area, and, because the seedling had not developed his roots quite as well as his mother, he was cast into the sky. When the clouds parted, the rose searched the area, but her son was no longer in sight. He was gone. She no longer admired the emerald green grass or praised the sky. Despair nestled within her stem."

Another picture, this one darker than before, suddenly formed by the flowing movements of her hands. "As for the young rose, he tumbled into a great forest, where he struggled to grow amidst the choking vines and towering trees that glared down at him each day, mocking him, telling him to give up, that he would never survive among them. But he believed in himself and persevered. He grew to become a fine rose with many petals, and soon became the most beautiful object in the entire forest. Yet he too was despondent. He missed the green grass and the open sky in his dreams. He missed being with his own kind. Soon another storm moved through the forest. He held close to the ground, but the large trees pushed their roots upward, forcing him out of the soil."

As she moved her hands, the rose tumbled across the makeshift sky. Bits of soil tumbled from the roots, and the currents of the wind, like claws, tore at his petals. "When the rains subsided, he noticed he had returned to the green field with the open sky. He moved his roots downward and observed a familiar rose at his side. His mother immediately greeted him, but he turned away. 'Where were you,' he asked. 'You let me go, and I had to fend for myself. Now look at my beautiful petals, they're all gone.'" She paused. "The mother turned to her son and said 'my precious child, I can't promise you goodness in life. I can't promise you shelter or the rain or good soil. I can't promise you happiness. But I will always be there. Even when you were alone in the dark forest, I was there with you. And in the waning years of life, I will remain at your side even when you believe you are alone. This is my promise to you. I will always be with you.'" With a final flick of her wrists, the pleasant colors brightened, then ran like melting oils on a canvas. She smiled. "Do you understand, Fox?"

Fox paused. "Yeah," he meekly whispered with a slight nod.

"Are you feeling okay, Fox?"

He nodded again. Putting his hands on his knees, he looked up to the ceiling, then expelled a great breath. With a jerk, he turned to view her. "I'm fine. How do you do that? The pictures, I mean."

"Oh," she said with a smile, "I've always been a fast learner. It's a skill I have mastered over the years."

"Show me more, please."

"Very well." Setting her hands on her lap, Sasa blinked her large black eyes as another image formed. Though it was blurry at first, the figure soon crystallized, displaying a Yang-Tzusian woman in a very becoming dress lined with sequins and elegant cloths. She seemed to be dancing.

"It's beautiful," he said with awe.

The Yang-Tzusian grinned. "Our bodies may lack mass, but they happen to be perfect for ballet. This is from a concert long ago, in some great theatre underground." She laughed as the figure performed a pirouette. "As you can see, I was never that good."

"You look happy."

"A long time ago, I danced at every chance I could. I would dance to anything – even the crashing waves against our planet's soil."

"Why'd you stop?"

Sasa remained fixated on herself performing a routine. "I stopped because I wanted to aspire to higher dreams. As a dancer, I was prohibited from raising a family, having children and the like. Studies have proven dancing for years upon years wears our bodies down, considerably reducing the chances of a successful childbirth. Nevertheless, I learned of a chance to have a child of my own, one who could survive. I had to give up everything – including dancing and any relationships I had formed over the years."

"You gave up this for a child of your own?" Fox furrowed his brow. "But you were good!"

"Maybe. But I figured entertaining myself and others is less fulfilling than moments like this."

The image of the ballerina faded and gave way to another. This one was of a mother, holding a baby kit in her arms. She looked nothing like him, but that didn't seem to bother her. Instead, her large black eyes closed as she seemed to be humming him a song. Her thin arms gently rocked back and forth as the baby kit huddled close to her silky white dress. Suddenly, her real hands moved back, and the image abruptly disappeared.

"Your contemporaries may soon require your attention. You had better go to them, Fox."

He nodded once more. With an almost inaudible grunt, he stood and headed for the doorway. Yet, just as the door opened, he turned around and stepped toward her. "You said you're beginning to experience emotions. What about love? Have you felt love?"

Sasa bit her lip. "No, Fox. The emotion is still foreign to me."

Fox scoffed. "Okay, you're right." But just as he finished the last word, his brow dropped and anger filled his face. "You mean to tell me all of this was without love? You liar! You didn't care about dancing! You didn't even care to have me then!"

She shook her head. "No, Fox, not love in that sense. Please believe me!"

"Enough!" Fox barked. "I don't care what you say. You're a machine, you hear? A machine with a programmed mind and a mechanical heart. You know _nothing_ about love."

Tears burst from her large black eyes. "Fox, I cannot lie! You mean so much to me – I would trade anything for your happiness! Please be patient with me!"

The vulpine male stepped toward the doorway. Before he left, he turned his head to her. "Leave me alone, Sasa. Stop bothering me and leave me alone." With that, he stepped into the hallway as the door closed behind him, leaving the female and her cries of anguish behind.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Kral Commodore McEvo? M'lady!"

"Eh?" she blearily asked. "What is it, Todd?"

"What are you doing?"

She turned off the display screen in front of her. "Nothing. Just waiting for battle is all."

The robot smirked. "It didn't look like nothing. I sense something within you, something that may affect the entire battle at hand." Leaning close to her, he moved his fingers out of his red trench coat and placed them on her armored shoulders. "You're trying to contact _The Greatfox_, aren't you?"

"Yes," she sighed. "To no avail." She pressed a few buttons, and the screen turned back on. Then, with a few more functions and a musical tone, she reached the gathering room of _The Greatfox_. To her surprise, however, only the Yang-Tzusian was present, and she appeared to be crying.

"Could you connect me to Fox McCloud, please?"

The Yang-Tzusian raised her head, though her ears sank. "Yes, m'lady. I believe he is in his personal quarters, awaiting your commands."

She felt like asking what had happened, but instead brushed it off. "Thank you." She pressed more buttons on the control panel, and the screen immediately switched to Fox's bedroom. "McCloud?"

Fox looked up and rolled his eyes once he realized who it was. "Yes?"

"I… require your assistance in battle today. I'm on a personal mission to find my lost caretaker, Damiano. I believe he is alive, somewhere on Pryok, or perhaps on one of the moons of that planet." She paused. "You have told me your piloting skills are among the best in the galaxy. Therefore, you _must_ accompany me as I fight in the space battle, and fight alongside of me once we land on ground."

"No. We always fight as a team. We're –"

"Might I remind you whose life I spared?" Suddenly, she shook her head. "I'm sorry. Please, Fox. This is terribly important to me. And you, being Unonian by blood, would be best suited for this type of job."

Fox sighed. "If it makes you happy, then fine. Just remember, we're all free to go after this!"

"Of course." A single press of a button turned the screen off. With a deliberate motion, she swiveled the chair around and stood, gazing at the black wall in front of her. Aside from the machine behind her, the room was empty and dark.

"Fight along your side?" Todd asked. "This wasn't in the plans, m'lady. Do I detect some sort of affection towards this pilot-for-hire?"

"Of course not! He's… merely an extra hand for the job." She turned to him. "Prepare the crew for battle. Remember, we gun for the capital city! Leave no one left! Fighters, children, the sick – they're all the same!"

"Yes, m'lady," he replied. Moving toward the door, he pressed his hand against the cold steel and it immediately opened, leaving his responsibility behind.

"Fox McCloud," she muttered, though she knew no one was listening, "he must be a true Unonian. He puts others before himself and spared a life while putting his own in jeopardy. Perhaps not only his looks are from the guardian of old. Perhaps…" Selvala turned back to the screen. "No. He'd never. But he does seem to care about my happiness. Maybe… when all of this is done… he'll see the person underneath all this junk… and finally…" Nervously, she flipped open a compartment in her left arm.

"Kral Commodore!"

"Yes!" she shouted as she immediately turned around, spotting the red-coated Todd. "What is it?"

"M'lady, Pryok has just come into view. We seem to have arrived undetected, but, nevertheless, we await your orders."

"Thank you, Todd," she replied.

Stepping out of the small room, a large area full of soldiers sprawled out among her. Hundreds as far as the eye could see were busy monitoring systems, checking gauges, and relaying orders across the waves. Like a well-oiled machine, the great war machine couldn't have been running smoother.

"Ah," she breathed as she sauntered up the rungs to reach a familiar catwalk. "The twilight of battle. The eerie peace settles in as the predator eyes her prey." Her gait slowed as she beheld the great display window, watching the dark planet grow larger. "The moment must be perfect, but not too perfect. After all, this vixen wants to go for the neck. The legs and arms will fall quickly then, leaving the fresh meat loose and satisfying. A good meal is ensured."

"Kral Commodore," Todd said with a gesture of respect to his superior. "Your fleet awaits your command. All of it." He paused. "A head count has been administered. No less than two million are present, placed within fifty battleships including this one, one hundred eighty carriers, two hundred eighty medical craft, two hundred seventy eight frigates, three hundred destroyers, and nearly one quarter of one million fighters." Pausing once more, a grin grew across his rubbery skin. "The greatest naval force ever assembled is ready!"

Wringing her hands together, a faint laughter emitted from her face. "Good, good. Now they will truly understand the meaning of revenge! You kill my parents, you take my caretaker and turn my entire planet against me, and I destroy you! Never piss off a vixen with power!" Gazing out at the open space once more, she noticed two battleships and a destroyer inching ahead of them. "Todd, you know you're the only machine I ever speak to personally and address by name. I must say, though, sometimes I feel you blur the fine line between living and dead."

"I only wish I were more like the man I'm modeled after," he replied. "After all, I'm only programmed in his fighting abilities, nothing else."

"Perhaps after today, you may be. The Yang-Tzusians will no longer be harassed, and the Unonians will also live in peace." She sighed as she moved her hair out of her face. "Peace throughout the entire system. And the Careinians will be too weak to respond."

"You'd better deliver a speech to your forces," Todd reminded.

"Yes. See, Todd, as you probably know, the key to anything is patience. Twenty years I've been grounded on a beautiful planet. But now that I'm free to roam, even at this moment, I am patient. All I'm interested in is the right moment. I'll snap the neck of their might, and the body shall fall." She grabbed a microphone, the largest in the collection. "Everyone, hear me! This is your leader! All of you mean dear to me! From the bottom of my heart I love you all because you are all such spectacular fighters and willful men of good! May the light of freedom shine across this system of ours!" She paused as cheers erupted from below. Apparently the crew had been hanging onto her every word. "_The Eternal, Nightfall, _and the destroyer _Inured _will commence the first wave toward the capital Craminsk. All fighters prepare for attack and strike on the signal!"

Meanwhile, on _The Greatfox_, the Starfox team was preparing to board their ships. Echoing voices were abound in the docking bay as the four wingmen prepared for battle.

"The command has been administered!" Peppy shouted as Falco jumped into his cockpit. "Stay together team, and remain in formation throughout the contest! We're sure to pull through if we remain as one!"

"Be careful, Fox," Fara whispered in his ear as she held him close. "Come back to us in one piece."

"I will, Fara," the pilot replied. He kissed her on the cheek, bending his head in the process. When he opened his eyes and pulled away, he noticed Sasa creeping in the background, watching him behind a large control deck. She seemed grayer than ever, as her white skin was a figment of the past. Her face was full of sorrow.

"What are you looking at, Fox?" Fara asked.

Fox turned to face her. "Nothing," he replied with a smile. "Don't worry about us – I'm sure in a few hours this'll all be over."

"Be careful, Fox."

Fox kissed her goodbye once more, this time turning the opposite way to avoid the probing stares of the Yang-Tzusian. Without hesitation, he ran to his ship and climbed in. It all seemed routine for him as he flipped on an array of switches in their appropriate order, watching lights flicker on and the canopy slowly close on him, locking him into his vehicle. Two straps secured him to his weapon, and a guided computer hummed in front of him, resetting the targets and awaiting the programming instructions from the Kral Commodore's ship. Various ships appeared in wireframe, displaying all the known types of Careinian vessels instantly, allowing Fox to have an idea of what to lock onto as well as the weak points in the more sophisticated dreadnaughts and battleships.

"All craft report in!" he blasted over the airways.

"Peppy here, let's go!"

"Slippy's ready for action!"

"Falco here… you okay Fox?"

"I'm always okay before a war." He gripped his steering column tightly. "Follow me out – we're going to rock this world!"

G-diffusers kicked on, producing a loud roar throughout the docking bay. Slowly lifting off the ground, the arwings blasted out of the mother ship one by one, swooped their wings back, and set up for attack position.

Fox adjusted his blaster lock as he skimmed ahead of the fleet. "Let's see what they have!"

Suddenly, the crackling sound of an incoming transmission buzzed through his ears. "They're here," muttered the grim voice of the kral commodore.

Immediately, empty space became filled with thousands upon thousands of fighter ships. They swarmed like innumerable amounts of large bees, hungry for blood and glowing with anger. The planet seemed to disappear behind their numbers. Fox shot on impulse, but he wasn't sure if he brought any of them down – too many filled the sky to really follow one fighter at a time.

"What the hell?" screamed Falco. "Who the hell are these guys?"

"Look out!" Peppy's voice boomed.

Laser fire from an incoming Careinian battleship vaporized a group of Yang-Tzusian fighters, slicing a carrier in half in the process. Yet at the frontlines, Fox was blinded by the dark figures of the enemy fighters, their tight formations making quick work of the first lines to the kral commodore's forces. The cross-fire was ungodly, as the muscle of the Careinian might continued to pour onto the scene like oil from a tipped vat. Fox gasped with each turn. He dodged to the left as a team of the tri-winged vulture-like crafts sailed into a Yang-Tzusian battleship, barely leaving a mark.

"I can't stay!" Slippy screamed. "I have to bail!"

"Dammit, Slip!" Falco shouted as his blasters met the backs of three Careinian fighters. "You're always the first, you know that?"

"Shut up!" Fox snapped. He performed a barrel roll to avoid more enemy fire, but even his masterful maneuvering skills were no match for the laser fire smashing through the strong defenses of the allied forces. As the vulpine turned his head, he noticed a battleship finally bow to Careinian might. Although it was dying and falling fast out of the sky, Fox noticed the massive craft head directly toward a glowing spot on the planet surface. No doubt it was on a collision course for the doomed capital, and no doubt the enemy would use their entire arsenal to destroy the makeshift projectile before it was too late.

Now was Fox's chance. He blasted through a team of fighters toward a Careinian battleship, eyeing the spiked yet streamlined dreadnaught while paying little attention to the swarms picking off his shield slowly but determinedly. Falco came in from his right, but Peppy was nowhere to be found.

"I don't believe it!" Kral Commodore McEvo fretted as she watched the unusually large Careinian armory take down another battleship. "Aim for the capital! Take out the head!"

"M'lady!"

She turned around to view Todd McEdek, the only machine she would ever spare a personal moment for. "Yes?"

"A new threat has appeared over the radar! Unonian fighters from Terrestko! And they are unaware of our position!"

"Shit," she muttered. "Attempt to communicate with them! Tell them we are most entirely on their side of the battle, and desire to leave all spoils for Uno in return for our recognition and my reinstatement!"

"Yes, m'lady!" he replied with a salute.

"Dammit, it's so hard to see!" Fox fought with his controls as he sped closer to the large ship. Suddenly, he detected three blinding blasts behind him.

"Getting a little careless there, eh, Fox?"

"Just aim for the red glowing orb behind the spike to your left! Use a nova bomb!"

"Gotcha, Foxie!"

Jamming his fingers onto two buttons atop the u-shaped control stick, Fox released a nova bomb in the general vicinity of the weak spot. As he pulled up, he heard a second explosion rock the massive vehicle, producing a series of blasts and explosions. It appeared to implode on itself, as loud creaking and ear-splitting surges of energy soon caused the enemy cruiser to snap in half and explode in a fiery mess, taking out droves of Careinian fighters and wounding two of their carriers to its left and right.

"Yes!" Fox screamed. "You okay, Falco?"

"Char-broiled, but I'll make do!"

Fox laughed as he struck the back-end of a tri-winged craft. "Not so though when they're out of formation!"

"Look out, Fox!"

Another high-powered blast came from the cannons of another battleship. This time it was from the Yang-Tzusian cause, destroying a carrier with ease. Fox dodged the sudden increase in debris as another Careinian ship bowed toward the planet. Apparently the tight formations, once deemed remarkably effective, were beginning to lead to the enemy's downfall.

"Any luck with the Unonians?" Selvala asked her guide as a critical hit rocked the hull of _The Elitist_. Mechanized crewmates flew from one end to the other as alarms signaled on.

"No!" Todd screamed back. "We can't get through – the codes to their communication frequencies have changed!"

"Hey," Fox spoke as another swarm of red, white, and black colored fighters of four wings moved into view. "Who are these guys?"

"I don't know! But since they're shooting at us, maybe we should return the thanks?"

Fox's communicator blipped. "Unonians have entered the battle!" the kral commodore's voice blasted. "Do not, I repeat, do not attack!"

"What?" Fox sputtered. "But they're attacking us!"

"I know, I know!" Falco volleyed back. Soon the sky was packed to the brim with fighters, dowsing the light from the planet and distant sun. "Fox! Take these guys at my six!"

As Falco's arwing flew in front of him, Fox noticed they were three Unonian fighters. "Orders or no orders, we _always_ stick together!" He made an abrupt u-turn and followed the group, getting the closest one in his sights. Fox made quick work of the three.

"Thanks again, Fox."

"You _owe _me one, Falco."

"Oh sure, let's keep score then. How much am I up on you – twenty? Twenty hundred?"

"Selvala," Todd pleaded, "we can't let them take us out like ducks on a pond! You're lucky we don't have the personality aspect of Todd McEdek within us – we would never put up with this then!"

"Listen!" the kral commodore barked as she gripped the shoulders of the droid. "If I shoot down even _one_ Unonian battleship, what do you think they'd do when we returned to Yang-Tzu, a planet under _Unonian_ protection as well as _ours_?" She paused as Todd turned to the side. "Prepare my ship! The sooner we end the Careinians, the sooner we can at least create some stability!" She turned to her left, watching another one of her battleships fall out of orbit. "Do it now!"


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Follow me, Fox!"

A new tick mark appeared on his tracking device. Fox knew in an instant it was the kral commodore, especially when she flew past him in a bi-winged spacecraft with a different paint job than the other Yang-Tzusian fighters. He turned away from the red and black plane, not sure what to do – whether to follow her and complete his "mission" or support his wingman in further battle.

"Please, Fox! We must land in the capital!"

Sighing, Fox broke out of formation to follow the vixen. He blasted through a weak defense of Careinian ships, while at the same time being perused by the stealthy Unonian fighters. Though they were skilled pilots, Fox lost them behind a large pile of floating debris from a Careinian cruiser.

"Fox! Where'ya goin?"

"Fox! This is Fara! We're taking damage from enemy fire!"

"Thanks, Fox! I knew you'd be true to your word!"

Fox leaned to his left, watching Falco's ship flying toward him. "Falco, the kral commodore needs me for something. The faster I finish this, the faster we can leave!"

"Then go!"

"Take care of _The Greatfox_!"

As Fox followed the vixen closer to the planet, he watched as she swiftly swooped into combat, taking out droves of ships with effortless dives and rolls. Looking as if she had done this before, her craft performed dodges and precarious attacks while at the same time repelling the fire from her comrades, the Unonians. It almost reminded him of back home, like watching a small fish maneuver away from hundreds of hungry killers.

"Not bad, vixen."

"Just follow close behind! We should be entering their atmosphere in a moment!"

As Fox mimicked her every move, taking out a few ships in the process, he noticed the tip of the arwing's nose glow. Obviously the atmosphere was within reach. He watched as another Yang-Tzusian cruiser began to fall from the sky onto the planet below. Fox was certain this was the plan all along, though he was surprised to think a vixen, even a malevolent one such as her, would do such a thing.

"There should be even ground nearby. Follow my lead!"

The planet lay in complete ruins, at least from what he could see, as billowing smoke piled from the ground below, wrapping areas of Pryok in thick patches of smoke. Streaks of laser fire, coupled with craters and obliterated sectors probably due to fallen craft, dotted the terrain, leaving the glowing, pristine buildings in their wake. The surface itself was black, but the glow of the remaining buildings illuminated the destruction like beacons across a dark sea.

"Look at this!" she beamed over the airwaves. "They'll rue the day they ever maimed the Unonian soul of Selvala McEvo!"

His arwing glowed from the friction of the atmosphere. Immediately gunfire accompanied them from both sides, as massive turrets blasted fatal shots into the war zone above them while at the same time being taken out one by one by high-powered shots, probably from Yang-Tzusian battleships, or fallen debris raining down on the planet that managed to escape the inferno of the atmosphere.

"We won't last long here!" Fox shouted as the heat was beginning to get to him. "This is a death wish!"

"We _have_ to try! Damiano would've done the same for me! I expect nothing less!"

The vixen spotted a strip of level ground and immediately thrusted forward. Not missing a single beat, Fox followed suit, taking out a large turret threatening the mission below. Finally he was able to slow his plane for the descent, which rapidly reduced the heat, and slowed the vehicle even further to land safely on the solid ground. With rapid reflexes, he shut the main computer down, which immediately turned off the engines and the g-diffuser behind him. He hopped out of the plane just in time to meet the kral commodore.

"Do you trust me?" she asked.

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

Fox rolled his eyes. "Um, I guess so."

She gripped his blaster and forced it out of his hand, letting it tumble to the ground. Before he could react, she handed him a steel tool, which immediately extended to a staff by the click of a button.

"This is a guardian staff. You are Unonian by heart, and made from a guardian of old, which means the Chaljsko pulsates within you. Believe, and this weapon will serve you well." She turned to her right as an explosion lit up the dark ground. "Now follow me!"

"But I can't fight like this!"

"Believe! Believe like you've never believed before! It's the only way we can stand a chance here!"

As another building tumbled to the ground next to them, Fox ran after the plastic and metal clad vixen, watching as she held her arm with the blaster cannon mounted on it. Rolling out of the way of laser fire from above, Fox was impressed by her agility. _And I thought she was a witch,_ he thought as he laughed, clutching his staff tight. _She's not bad for being crazy. _

Suddenly, as they approached a large complex, hundreds of Careinian soldiers poured in from their hiding spots. At least he felt they were Careinians. Their bodies were muscular and well-built, with muscles expanding from within their gray skin. Boxy heads housed large glowing eyes and rigid muzzles naked except for the beards of some. They blasted out commands in a foreign, guttural tongue as they closed in on the two.

Selvala performed a series of front-flip dodges, evading the gunfire as she returned lasers back to them from the cannon built into her arm. "Fox! Use the staff! Attack them!"

"I can't!" He held the weapon meekly, watching for any errant fire.

"That's your problem, Kivo McCloud!" she spoke as she moved to a safer spot, taking out enemies when she could. "You only believe what makes sense to you! You only believe what you _want _to believe! Even if it looks true, the truth stands no chance against a closed mind!" Moving her head out of the way, she ducked behind a piece of fallen debris, watching Fox get behind it with her. "Open your eyes! For the first time in your _life_ open your eyes!"

Fox focused on the long staff as gunfire flew passed his ears. He studied every aspect of it: the blades on both ends, the blocking mechanisms it contained if used properly, and the writing down the shaft, written in an unusual script. "I believe. If for no other reason, I believe I can do this."

"Good! And not a moment to spare!"

As soon as she had finished speaking, a plethora of enemy soldiers plowed through the piece of debris, melting it with some kind of sophisticated weapon. Fox burst onto the scene, jumping higher and farther than ever before. The blades of his staff dug into the shoulder blades of his first kill, pushing deeper and deeper into the man's chest cavity until the body collapsed to the ground. Then, with a rapid spin in front of him, he used the staff to block a collection of enemy fire. Panting heavily, he smashed through other opposition, bringing them to their knees instantly.

"I knew it!" Selvala shouted as she moved her hair out of her face. "I knew the apple never falls far from the tree!"

Fox moaned in hesitation as he drove the blades of his staff through the neck of a Careinian, the hard slash spraying the blood all around him. In no time he cracked the partner's skull, sending the defeated officer to the ground. With a jerk, he lost his footing and fell to the floor. The setback was only minor, however, as he pushed the staff into the chest of an oncoming assailant, letting the weight of his stature drive him to his death.

"You're doing it!" Selvala exclaimed as she shot another soldier dead. "You're amazing, Fox!"

Fox could feel the fight within him surface. No longer was he a simple rebel from Papetoon. Now he was Fox McCloud the Unonian, Fox McCloud the Chaljsko fighter, Fox McCloud the man. He felt powerful as he tore through the tough flesh of the enemy garrison. Though he had never met a single Careinian in his entire life, something deep within him snapped, something he couldn't quite grasp nor quite see. It was there. Just there. Pain and anger burrowed into his very heart, as memories with no masters flooded his mind, memories of fire, of brutality, of skinnings, of tortures, oppression, of hatred, and of fear. Though he felt he should not hate them, something switched on inside him, something that told him to defend others and fight for the glimmers of goodness still glowing within his very soul. For peace, love, justice, and mercy, and still a deeper force which he still could not quite comprehend. There were no other causes.

"Tell me!" he shouted as he gripped the last remaining soldier by the scruff of his leather collar. "There are prisoners near. You _will_ tell me where they are, or face the mercy of my staff!"

Selvala caught up to him, barely keeping her composure within herself. "Yes!" she hissed at the burly soldier. "The blood of guardians undulates once more! Witness the downfall of oppression and the rise of peace!"

Fox was amazed at the conclusions he drew. The man fearfully led him to a building nearby, a large building with no windows or light emitting from it. With a trembling hand, he punched into a computer a six digit code and waited for the door to open.

"No," Fox growled. "You _will_ raise the defenses against them and set them free!"

The Careinian nodded, submitting like putty in Fox's Unonian hands. Then, without hesitation, he stepped into the confines, finding the guards' room empty, save a dead body on the floor, probably due to enemy fire, or was it a suicide? Not desiring an answer, Fox trudged on, determined the free those within the thick walls.

As he stepped into the prisoner quarters, he gasped. The room opened up in front of him, looking larger than any space hangar on Papetoon or any Yang-Tzusian docking bay. Thousands of tiny cells clutched wrought iron scaffolds soaring into the air hundreds of feet. He stepped forward, staff in hand, not sure how to address them. Though they were free and their doors opened, they stayed put. Each of them appeared to be vulpine; each looked as if skin and fur were draped over their thin frames. Fox had no doubt they were Unonian men and women.

"Damiano!"

Fox turned to look behind him and spotted Selvala running up to his side. "Damiano! Are you there – it's me, your Selvala!" Though her face was unmoving, Fox knew she was crying, especially when she fell to her knees with a shout. "Please! Damiano! Please!"

No one made a sound. It was as if her cries fell on deaf ears.

"You're free to go!" Fox shouted. "The days of Careinian oppression will end today. You are Unonians! We always fight for each other and smile when the clouds of hatred give way to the light of freedom!" Stopping himself, Fox swore those words were not his own. Yet that was all he needed to say. As the prisoners stood, Fox was certain they'd flood to the exit. But that was not the case. Each one turned to the person in the adjacent cells to their left and right and, if needed, would come to their aid and scoop them into their arms, leading them to safety.

Selvala stood and tried to regain her composure. "A Yang-Tzusian carrier awaits you outside. Board it as soon as you can and we'll send you home!"

As prisoners brushed past Fox, he gazed down at the staff once more. He moved his fingers over the blades, paying extra attention not to cut himself in the process. Shaking his head, he didn't know what was happening, but he liked it. He never felt so close to his own kind, his own people his… mother and father. Remembering Sasa, Fox blinked his eyes as a metallic hand held his.

"I've contacted _The Greatfox_," Selvala informed. "We will dock it and head for the nearest moon. Damiano _must_ be there."


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Fox, let me take care of those cuts."

Fox gazed up at Fara, who nursed his arm with a wet rag as muffled blasts continuously disturbed the peace. Humming a tune, she gently scrubbed up and down the bruised appendage, much to the dismay of Selvala. She sat at the far end of the large white room through plastic eyes which covered her jealousy perfectly.

"He doesn't need a cheerleader," Selvala muttered as another blast rocked the hull of _The Greatfox_. "He's a man. He can shake it off."

Everyone in the room turned to face her. "Who's a cheerleader?" Fara barked. "I'm only helping him! What are you doing?"

"Waiting," she replied.

Fox turned to Fara and gave her a smile. Then he focused on the staff, to which he gently placed it on the floor. He was surprised Sasa had not come to frustrate him, but he was too busy to really care at this time. "Why do you think this guy's on a moon?"

Selvala stood. "It's a feeling. Kind of like the feeling Fox had when he evaporated so many of those Careinians today."

"What?" Fara asked as she clenched her fists. "Oh, if I still had my wings…"

"It's nothing, Fara. I'll tell you later." Fox moved his tongue in his cheek as he gazed at the metallic vixen. "Fara, would you tell ROB to maintain his course direction to the nearest moon? We shouldn't be too far off."

Fara nodded. "Of course." As she was about to walk out the door with her head held high, she turned around. "Fox, Sasa asked to see you. She told me it was important." The fennec fox waited for a response, but exited once she saw Fox hold up his hand.

Selvala walked to the door in haste. She pressed a few buttons on the side panel, making another door fall on top of the last one. As the door moved to a halt, she pressed her back up to the portal. "Tell me, Fox McCloud. Do you like a woman of power?"

Fox backed away, sliding down the table. "Um… Selvala?"

She ran up to him as her metal and plastic boots tapped down the length of the room. When she reached him, she tackled him and threw him to the ground, resting her pelvis on his stomach, straddling her legs between his body. "You were _amazing_ today."

Fox looked up at her and gazed at her unusual, unchanging face. Her black plastic eyes were freakishly large, and her suit was cold and felt uncomfortable pushed against his skin. Even her long legs and arms seemed more like a spider than an actual person. "Selvala," Fox choked, "are you feeling okay?"

"Oh, I've never felt so alive!" She brushed the hair on top his head. "Never before. You are the spitting image of the guardian of old. And… you're incredible! Just like me. A fox."

"You're more of a machine than a fox!" Fox groaned.

Pressing a cold finger to his lips, she shook her head. "I haven't done this in twenty years, but for you, I will." Lifting her arm without the impressive weapon mounted on it, she flipped open a panel, revealing an array of switches and glowing buttons. Putting a hand to her face, she pressed a button in the panel, and the mask immediately fell into her grasp. For the first time, she looked at him with her true eyes. Selvala smiled.

"You're beautiful, Selvala," Fox remarked. "It's a shame you hide yourself – you'd never be lonely if you'd only learn."

She brushed a loch of her hair from her face, almost as if the vixen was amazed at the feeling. "Fox, with you I'd never be alone." Before he could respond, she continued. "With you and I together, why, we could truly rule the entire system. The blood of guardians mixed with a fiery vixen such as myself – there's no telling what we could accomplish! We could ensure peace for everyone! No more fighting, everyone is loved and treated fairly! We could scrap all weapons, bring hatred, oppression, and brutality to its knees! Love and appreciation will be sure to follow!" Tears welled up in her eyes. "Don't you see? We can do it! We're so strong together – there can't be any other way!"

Gazing into her eyes, Fox felt he was staring at an entirely different person. This vixen, the same vixen who wholeheartedly desired to kill and destroy an entire race, truly wanted peace for all? Perhaps there was more behind the mask than just a pretty face. Fox cleared his throat. "Selvala, I hope you do rule this system, because you have a good heart. But it cannot be with me." He watched as her bright face slowly darkened. "I… have my heart set on someone else, and I love her."

Slithering off Fox, Selvala slowly moved toward a corner of the room. Then, with large blue eyes, she grabbed her tail and began raking her fingers through it. "I'm sorry, Fox," she said with a sigh. "I… was so carried away. Crushes can do that, you know?" She laughed hesitantly. "I'm so immature."

Fox shook his head. "I've never seen the piloting skills you have. And fire is deep within your chest. It burns for those you want to protect."

Selvala nodded. "Fox, I know you think I have a barbaric side to my nature. But it's not without reason." She looked up. "These Careinians, they killed my parents. When I was seven years old, I lived on Ireske, a moon of Terrestko because my father was a pilot and my mother was a freedom fighter. They fought a battle there to move the Careinians out of our orbit, because we had to pay tax for each ship that entered and exited the planet, which caused us to be prisoners in essence, not to mention the random attacks and the brutality we had already faced for over a generation. We lost. My father was quartered and my mother vaporized by a high-powered blast. I watched it all. They took me and sold me into slavery, where I worked for them in humiliating tasks. It wasn't until I was eleven when I escaped and was found by an orphanage, which was better, but not by much." She paused. "That's when Damiano came in. He was my best friend, and like a father to me. He saw the fight in me first, and fine-tuned it into the person you see before you. I owe everything to him."

Fox shook his head. "I'm sorry, Selvala. I feel very bad, but I'm honest when I say I cannot be there for you."

Nodding, Selvala blinked her eyes. "I'm aware of that. I'm not the typical Unonian woman, the kind who is full of love and hope but bends under hell. No, I was made into something different. I was twisted and sewn into the fleeting woman you see before you. But it's not like I never feel." Sighing, Selvala ran her tongue over her lips. "It's to the point where you feel like crying, and you want to cry, but nothing comes out. And the whole ordeal makes you feel worse." She paused as footsteps approached. "Do you ever feel like that, Fox?"

"Yeah."

The door to the main hallway opened in parts, with Fara wide-eyed and bursting through the entrance. "We've sustained a critical hit!"

Fox stood. "What?"

"A critical hit!" Fara cried. "Our docking bay's been breeched, but Peppy has managed to fend them off! We're preparing to land on the nearest moon!" She paused to catch her breath. "What have you two been doing in here?"

Selvala grabbed her mask. "Reaching an understanding."


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

The great craft jolted to a crashing halt on the lunar surface. Painful grinding sounds echoed across the hull as the engines suddenly cut, letting the force of friction perform the rest of the labor. When another blast rocked the cruiser, the main power ceased to work, letting the reserve generator chug enough to light the ceiling of _The Greatfox_.

"Oh," Fox groaned. "Where are we?"

"We've landed," Selvala informed. She stretched out her hand, and Fox looked up, noticing her face was covered once again. "I'll only ask this one thing from you, Kivo McCloud. After this, you, your crew, and your surrogate are free to go."

Fox nearly forgot about Sasa. With a shrug, he grasped her hand, holding Fara in his other arm. "Thank you, Selvala."

As Selvala brought him to her level, she turned to his ear. "Hold her closer, she loves you," she whispered.

Fox smiled as he gazed at the fennec fox, her eyes closed and her ears drooped. She appeared to be knocked out, but Fox knew better. He could tell she was only pretending, probably to test him against another woman. After all, a changing smile and fluttering eyelids were easy to detect. "Fara? Fara?" he rocked her in his arms gently.

Fara groaned as she slowly blinked her eyes. "What happened?" she meekly replied. Holding her forehead in the palm of a hand, Fara rubbed it slightly, nursing it while wincing. She was a good actor.

"We've landed. We're on a Careinian moon. Just stay here and I'll be back in a moment." He paused. "I don't want you hurt."

"Who are you?"

"What? Fara?"

Fox turned to Selvala, who crept closer to her. Placing a metal hand on her skull, she felt around it until Fara winced in pain. "Her frontal lobe looks to be damaged, Fox. Memory loss and major REM activity during unconsciousness are classic signs." Stepping back, she knew her appearance would only startle her, so Fox held her head in place, keeping her focused on the man she loved. "She needs a doctor."

"Get your hands off me!" Fara shrieked. She squirmed out of Fox's grasp and collapsed to the ground, apparently having no sense of motor coordination either.

"What do I do?" Fox panicked. "Selvala?"

She knelt to her side, putting a hand to her muzzle so she wouldn't scream. "We can't take her to Yang-Tzu because our ship is damaged. But I can get her some help as soon as possible. I'll order her aboard the finest medical craft I have in service. I… don't know if this is permanent, Fox, but if we can restore it, they will."

Fox paused, his mind racing. "What about Sasa? Maybe she could fix her?"

"It's possible, but she's been so far removed from her culture and people, it'd be best if we have five sound-minded ones working on her than one who seems lost. After all, I've never seen a Yang-Tzusian cry, and especially the way I saw her cry only a few hours ago."

Fox nodded. "Send one immediately!"

"I already have." She laughed. "I never told you, but this suit is wired so that if I feel physical pain, my personal medical staff will reach my coordinates as soon as possible and attend to all they see."

"But you're not in pain!"

"No," Selvala said as she held up her left hand. "But I can fake it." When she lifted her right hand, Fara began to scream. Without hesitation, Selvala flipped open the cover to her arm and punched in a series of buttons. "Apparently I have a broken leg. They'll be here momentarily to take your Fara aboard. It doesn't take them long to administer a diagnosis and attempt to fix the problem." She turned to Fara. "Hush or I'll kill you!" Fara shut her lips.

Grimacing, Fox wished her tone wouldn't have been so harsh. "Will… she be okay alone like this?"

"Yes. Give them time – this isn't life or death. Plus, the Yang-Tzusians pride themselves on their intellectual achievements. They'll take it as a challenge, I'm sure." She walked through the door to the main hallway in haste. "Come on, Fox! We haven't a moment to spare!"

Fox followed closely behind the metal clad vixen as he dodged gas spewing from burst pipes and broken electrical cords hanging like a curtain over the corridor. Stepping through the exit – the third door on the left – he wasted no time to find a safe path downwards and instead chose to slide down the ship, letting the curves guide him to safety. He reached the kral commodore in no time.

"Almighty," she gasped. "Look above you."

As Fox moved his head upwards, he viewed an epic space battle he thought only existed within the pages of a child's storybook. Thousands of fighters engaged in heated combat, exploding at a rapid rate like popcorn quickly popping. Large cruisers slowly embraced the sky above, making their grand entrance into the heat of another battle like the beginning of some fatal dance. Fox shielded his eyes as a great explosion tore through the sky, sending a Yang-Tzusian craft to its death below. Lasers blasted from all areas, striking anything and everything that dared take up space. It was hellish.

"Fox!" Selvala cried. "Help!"

Immediately Fox extended the guardian staff. He turned to Selvala, who was wrestling a slew of Careinian fighters. Before Fox could come to her aid, she was already at the mercy of eight burly men, each pointing a gun to her head.

"Rek ma'geg ugedo, fug rewesku gres!"

"What?" Fox asked.

Selvala shook her head. "The Yang-Tzusians never transmitted the language over to your mind?" She paused. "I let my guard down for a second, but a second was all it took. Save yourself, Fox. You have much to live for."

"No!" He stepped closer, but their weapons moved closer to her head. "I'm not leaving you behind."

She sighed. "You're free to go. We tried. It's the best we could have done."

Fox shook his head. "You've waited twenty years to find your caretaker. If you say he's here, then you're so close!" He knelt to the floor and retracted his guardian staff. "I'm coming with you. You _will _find him."

More Careinian sentries amassed around Fox, forcing his hands behind his back and confiscating his staff. Large, tough hands tore at him, pushing him toward Selvala. He was sure one of them would snap his arms in half at that very moment, yet they seemed to ease their pressure once they were sure he had submitted to them. They began marching toward a large building on the left.

"Where are they taking us?" Fox asked.

"I'm not sure," Selvala replied. She bowed her head in defeat. "But whatever happens, we stick together, right?"

"Of course. It's what all Unonians do." Fox turned to her. He wasn't sure how, but he knew she was smiling.

"We'll probably be killed together then."

Fox stumbled as another man pushed him, speaking in the foreign, guttural tongue with a harsh tone. "Why do the Careinians hate us again?"

She laughed. "Recently, or since the beginning of time?"

"Try recently."

"Before the space technology was reached, your own flesh and blood became King of Uno by circumstance. Canvhis was the next door neighbor of Uno, separated by the Ta'lavero Mountains, and since the first glimpse of sunlight hated us. We prevented them hundreds of times from their so-called manifest destiny – to rule the entire planet. We were the only ones who would stand up to them, and we always persevered in the end. Anyway, the Carzinski of the time, their sovereign, broke a promise to King McCloud, and one of the provisions was more or less said in jest, but it happened."

"He was a king too?"

Selvala nodded. "The next Carzinski was Unonian, the son of the brother of Fox McCloud, Todd McEdek. His child, Vanjo, ruled at the same time Fox's son, Jefeo, ruled Uno. It was paradise for us, but hell for our neighbors, then forced allies. He ruled well and ruled powerfully, subduing a lot of the bad blood between us. When he died, his son carried the throne to his death, keeping the peace. But, despite his dying wish, a full-blooded Careinian was named Carzinski, and he immediately established a system of brutality and raided Unonian settlements in Canvhis." She heard the belligerent screams of the gray-skinned man behind her, but she kept her face forward. "Everyone on the planet was fed up with them. We raised a great force and backed them into their own corner. This was only roughly a century and a half ago. They moved to Pryok, taking everything of theirs with them. The humans of the planet also left for better chances, and to avoid anymore skirmishes with our new interstellar neighbors. So soon all that was left was a population comprised almost entirely of foxes, with some raccoons and skunks in the mix. It's been like that ever since."

Any other time Fox would have been bored to hear such a soliloquy. But with two guns against his back, he could have listened to anything that would pass the time away. "What have they been saying?"

"We're moving to meet the man in charge of their defenses, in that temple over there. Since they know who I am, they automatically infer I'm important." With a slowing gait, the crowd approached a large glowing building. "Of course they must remember me from twenty years ago."

As one of the men used some sort of heat-sensing technology to open the door, Fox turned to her. "You're very calm for a moment like this!"

"I am, aren't I? Forgive me, but I know they offer a last request. I don't think seeing my caretaker once more is too much to ask before my lungs flake from the inside and my skin boils off, is it?"

Nervousness crawled up and down Fox's spine. _Boils off? _Strongarmed by a Careinian guard, he stumbled into the entrance. Immediately the structure opened to a vaulted ceiling, complete with glowing orbs of light, flickering and humming high in the air. Columns also cascaded to the sky, displaying friezes with odd pictures, even odder script. More words were etched across the floor, which seemed almost devoid of light, like obsidian without high reflectivity.

"I'm going to spit in his face," Selvala laughed.

"I wouldn't push it," Fox warned. "Then again, if you say they've hated us since the beginning of time, what's one other reason on top of a million?"

"Precisely," she muttered.

Suddenly, as they stood in a long hallway, the guards dropped their stance and walked away, disappearing beyond the columns and past the darkened shadows where the faint hints of smoke could be seen. Before Fox could tell what was going on, another man in a hooded robe approached them. He wasn't sure, but he thought he spotted a muzzle jutting from the shadow of the hood. "Greetings, my child," the man spoke.

Selvala knelt to the ground, scooting forward. "Damiano!" she cried. "You've come back!"

He nodded. "Yes, my child. Much to your own dismay."

Her shoulders sunk. "What?"

As he approached, light touched more of his figure, displaying the grooves in his teeth and the snarl in his muzzle. "Stupid, impressionable bitch," he growled. "You fell into the plan perfectly."

"I… I don't understand."

"Even as an orphan I knew you had power. But if I could divert that power to make you believe in the lies of old, I knew you would lead your own people to their death. Did you honestly believe you had a perfectly executed ambush on us twenty years ago? It was all a plan! A plan to destroy you, as you had served your purpose. But you lived!" His anger subsided to laughter. "Lived. Like you live right now, behind a form you yourself hide from."

She removed her mask in a flash. "It's not true!" she shouted through the tears. "You loved me! You cared for me! You… you were always there for me!"

"Yes, the downfall of all Unonians – love. A pitiful emotion indeed. True testament lies within the realms of power. Raw power. Only the strongest shall persevere. You, however, shall perish. Just like your people today." He paused. "Once I'm done killing you and your friend, I'll order a raid on Yang-Tzu. They'll leave _nothing _behind."

Selvala was crying so hard she seemed sick. "I gave you love! I loved you, I cared for you. I sacrificed so much for you because I loved you so much! And you… took that love and killed it! You killed it!" She sobbed into her metal hands. "Why?"

Fox gasped. _It's like me and my… I mean, Sasa. What have I been doing? I have to help her! _He looked to his left and right, but it seemed dismal. He had no idea where the exit was anymore, or if soldiers lined the area. Plus, he couldn't leave Selvala behind.

"There, there my child," he chuckled. "Stiff upper lip, chin held high. After all, you are a Unonian."

"So are you!" Fox shouted.

"Wrong!" he barked. "I am a vulpine, yes, but not a Unonian. Unonian is synonymous with weak. Careinians rise to the occasion. _We_ are the true victors!" He turned to Selvala, who was ill with sadness. "What? You want to save your people? Then kill me!"

She sniffled. "I can't kill you!"

He laughed heartily. "Of course. There's that bothersome emotion again, right? There's love rearing its ugly head!"

"No!" she squeaked.

Fox readied his fists. "I don't have a problem killing you, old man!"

Damiano brought a hand to his muzzle. "So… you want to kill me, eh? Go ahead. Take your _best _shot!"

Fox stormed up to the robed vulpine with a harrowing scream, hoping to tear the man to pieces with his bare hands. Yet when he reached him, a powerful force flung him backwards, cascading him to the ground.

"That's it?" he laughed. "This should be easier than I thought." Removing a gun from within the folds of his robe, he pointed it at Fox. "Goodbye, stranger."

A shot rang out in the cavernous building. Fox gripped his side, but was surprised to see no wound. He looked up to the robed man just in time to catch his eyes rolling back in his head as he fell to the ground.

"I'm here to rescue ya!"

Fox turned around as his ears shot straight up. "Falco!" he exclaimed. "But how…?"

He stepped up to Fox as Todd droids and vulpine soldiers dressed in red, white, and black clothes poured onto the scene. "Long story, Foxie. Just admit you're not as good as me when it comes to fighting."

Fox furrowed his brow, not saying a single word. He instead gripped the avian's hand and used it to propel him on his own two feet again. He turned to Selvala, who appeared as if her very soul was snapped in half. Coupled with the ominous scenery, she was the perfect picture of despair.

"The battle's all but over!" Falco huffed as he patted Fox on the back. "Apparently the Unonians got the picture that we're on their side. Now the Careinians are on the run!" He laughed. "We've combed their orbital zone and swept through their fighters and cruisers. Now the campaign has moved to the ground, and surrender should only be minutes away!"

Fox smirked half-heartedly. "Sounds like you've been wrapped up in this war too, eh?"

Falco cleared his throat as his eyes darted apprehensively. "Well, someone has to! I didn't get my tailfeathers cooked for nothing!" He paused to watch Unonian soldiers systematically separate and begin searching for any remaining pockets of resistance within the large structure. "I'll head back to the ship, or what's left of it. You two had quite a day, I take it."

"Yeah," Fox replied impassively. With a sigh, he ran his tongue over his lips and watched as the ace pilot left down the long hallway.

"It's over. It's all over."

Turning to Selvala, he watched as she grabbed her mask. "Stop," Fox commanded. He put a hand to her arm. "You've helped me realize something today, but now it's my turn to teach. All this time you hid yourself because you believed everything bad that has happened to you was your own fault. Your parents, your caretaker, the Yang-Tzusians, the lost battles – everything you put on your own shoulders. But not even the Fox McCloud of old could've carried those burdens. Bad things will happen, but we cannot take the blame for every single one." He paused. "Selvala, you're very beautiful, but more than your looks, your soul is prettier than a Cornerian sunset. You have a great heart, and it's such a shame you bury it with your past and hide it in needless guilt. Let it show. For the first time in your _life_, let it show!"

Looking up at him with large, deep blue eyes, she picked up her mask. Then, with a forceful smack, she smashed it onto the hard floor, letting the metal bend and the plastic crack. "You're right," she said. Though tears ran from her face, she did nothing to let them bother her. "This will never happen. As long as I'm breathing, it will never happen again."

Although he wanted to reach Sasa, he felt Selvala's problem was more pressing. "What will never happen again?"

"Hatred. Now that I'm probably going to be reinstated, I will lead my people's forces wherever I deem fit." She shook her head. "No more blind rage. No more fear or guilt. Peace must reign within me too." Selvala heaved in a quivering breath. "The anger within me is draining. I'm feeling better." She looked up at Fox. "Thank you."

Fox scratched the back of his neck. "Don't mention it."

"Amazing," she whispered. "Love is such… such a powerful emotion. People can argue that it blinds, constricts, tears, and causes pain. But we need it. All of us do. Without it, we'd truly die, not physically, but within us. And I'd rather die today than ever lose that."

Fox held out his hand to her, but she shook her head.

"Where I go, you cannot come. You, brave pilot, have someone to attend to. You have a family, and a surr… a _mother_ who deep down inside must care for you, even if she is incapable of emotions. Go to her, Fox."

Nodding, Fox turned and ran in the opposite direction. Yet before she was totally out of sight, he stopped and watched her sitting on the ground, propping herself up with a metal-encased arm, focusing on the black rock floor with her large eyes. "Will I ever see you again?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No. A fighter's work is never done, and a lover never tires. But I thank you, Fox McCloud, and I will always remember you." She smiled slightly. "Always."

Without a word, Fox moved out of the temple. He sped down the dark path to the exit, wasting no time to shield his eyes from the incoming sunlight peering through a clearing battlefield. He had to find Sasa. Stumbling to the ship, he thought of everything he could tell her – from dancing to an evening on his home planet. Perhaps when all of this was over, he could bring her there. But, a more pressing issue was at hand. _Love. I have to show her love._

His heart was racing when he reached the battered and bruised craft. Unonian soldiers stood on guard, making sure no Careinian advances would befall them. Joining the crowd were Slippy, Peppy, and Falco, all of whom looked to be enjoying the company. As Fox stepped up to the makeshift staircase leading to the entrance, he noticed some of the Unonian men kneel at his side. Fox paid little attention to them. _They know their history too well._

Tearing up the rungs like a madman, he stopped immediately when he reached the top. There in front of him was Fara, who slowly blinked her eyes at him.

"Hello, Fox," she replied.

"Fara?" Fox asked. "But you're supposed to be on a ship getting better!"

"I'm fine, Fox. I'm better now." She turned away as her face filled with tears.

As the fennec fox moved away from him, he noticed Sasa sprawled out across the white floor of the large room. Her eyes were barely open as her chest contracted to heave in and out air. With skin now completely gray, a faint white glow seemed to emit from her frail body. When she noticed Fox, she smiled and moved a bony hand at him. "Hello, Fox," she whispered. "I'm so sorry to have bothered you once more."

"Oh, no, no," Fox trembled as he knelt at her side. "You've done nothing wrong, Sasa."

"I… came out from the bed chamber to see what happened. Your Fara was sick in the mind, and required my assistance." She paused. "I was already dying from refusing to take the vaccines for food, as they blocked emotions, so I gave her my life to… remedy the problem."

Tears began to flow from Fox's eyes. He couldn't remember the last time he cried. "Why? She was going to be fine!"

Sasa shook her head as she drew in a long breath. "The trauma caused a blood clot in her brain. She… had minutes." Putting a withering hand on Fox's she smiled weakly. "You love her, Fox. You… must always love."

Fox wiped his face with a furry arm. "Oh, Sasa… what about you? Do you feel love?"

She nodded jerkily. "Yes. Yes, Fox. I… always have. I just never realized it before." She laughed, though it was barely strong enough for a single chuckle. "So intelligent… yet still so very blind. Thank you for teaching me."

Fox turned to Fara. "Fara! Please, find someone, anyone who can help!"

As Fara darted from the craft, Sasa fought in another breath. "Fox, my job is almost finished."

"Don't talk like that!"

"I will die… but I will never leave you, my rose. Ever." She gazed at her hand, then back at him. "I have one last wish. And that wish shall… be fulfilled." She paused. "Just promise me, Fox."

"Promise what?" he choked. "Anything."

"Promise to love. It's… such a wonderful feeling. A feeling that makes this moment my greatest memory in a lifetime of two hundred and ten years." Pausing once more, she tried to catch her breath. "You and your crew will never remember these last few days. It will be as it was before, though the past cannot be… erased. It is better that way."

"No!" Fox begged.

"But whenever you see a star… twinkle in the sky, I promise it will be me watching over you, my… my son."

Fox watched as her eyelids began to get heavy. His breaths quivered as he knew her time drew to a close. He wanted anything to extend the moment – to have her live, to fly her to Papetoon, to listen for hours to her miraculous stories, to dance with her amidst a star-crested sky, to listen to her soft tones and comforting voice until he could no longer hear. But, more than all, he wanted to be with her.

"I love you, mother."

She smiled peacefully. "I love you too, Fox. Always and forever, I will always love you."


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Furrowing his brow, Fox placed a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong, Pep?"

He turned to Fox and stared forlornly into his eyes. "Nothing, Fox. Nothing."

As Peppy attempted to move into the other room, Fox blocked his path. "Peppy, you raised me and took care of me without any objections. You're like an uncle to me. I honestly am very thankful for all you've done for me." He placed the other had on his shoulder. "Come on. What's bothering you?"

Shaking his head, Peppy turned away once more. "It's best you don't know, Junior."

Puzzled, Fox crept closer to him. "Yes, it is. Tell me. You'll feel better afterwards."

"Okay." Peppy nodded his head with a huff. "Okay, Fox. But what I'm going to show you will change your entire life as you know it." Not even waiting for a response, the old hare shoved the rungs of the curtain back and entered the dark room.

Fox followed him in, intrigued at the shadows cast from the single bulb hanging in the middle of the room, illuminating the sea of old boxes and clothes scattered in piles and stacks across the room. A window in the far end of the room provided some extra light, though it was mostly blocked by another stack of cardboard boxes. Fox knew he had been in here before, but only if he made a wrong turn to another room. It seemed as if the sight of some of his father's old clothes or the musky smell of his mother's perfume would prevent him from moving deeper into the room each time.

Though the room was a mess, Peppy seemed to know where he was going, as he rummaged through the mess like he had done this hundreds of times before. When he reached a large pile of boxes, he pushed the stacks of cardboard aside.

"Hmm," Peppy muttered. "I don't know where it is." He pushed more boxes aside, then scattered a stack across the floor on the opposite side of the room. Scratching his old head, he scanned the room with his eyes. Finally, he shrugged. "I guess I'm thinking about something else." He chuckled as he patted Fox on the shoulder. "Never mind, Fox. You'll understand when you're older. The mind turns into a sieve."

Puzzled, Fox followed Peppy out of the room into the eating space. "You feeling okay there, Pep?" he asked.

"Yeah… I think I've been confusing something for a long time now. But, no harm, no foul. It's forgotten." Stretching his arms, he let out a tiring groan. "Ah, it's been a long couple of days. I need my sleep." As he pushed a chair in, he moved toward another hallway. "See you in the morning, Junior."

Fox nodded. He shrugged his shoulders as he passed through a hallway carved out of dirt and stone. At the end of the corridor was his room, complete with its own atmosphere and its own sense of appeal. It was full of junk – mostly stuff he never threw away, like old comics, papers from school, and little knick-knacks collected here and there.

Yet he passed though them as if they didn't exist. He went straight to his desk, where a window graced it with starlight and a single picture frame rested on top of it. Clutching the frame, he sat in a chair next to the desk and focused on the smiling couple holding each other. Happiness filled his face. Suddenly, he blinked his eyes. Reflection from a star above danced on the glass of the frame.

"Damn star," he grumbled. He shut the blinds immediately. However, as he closed the curtain, he set the picture down and re-opened the window, allowing the twinkling star to grace his presence. He rested his head in his hands as he gazed out at it.

"I just know that's mother," he said with a smile.


End file.
